


autumn leaves

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Soulbond, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bookstores, Clubbing, Cuddling, Curse Breakers (Harry Potter), Demon Summoning, Established Relationship, Fansigns, First Meetings, Florida, Hook-Up, House Party, Hurricanes, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magical Realism, Marking, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Photography, Power Outage, Rituals, Sharing a Bed, Shifters, Single Parents, Soulbonds, Summoning Circles, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: daily prompt fills for #00fftober





	1. spring | nomin

**Author's Note:**

> All the ratings, pairings, and relevant tags/warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Jaemin  
**Tags:** First Meetings, Meet-Cute

When asked what his favorite season was, Jeno wouldn’t hesitate to say autumn. The cooling of the weather was greeted with joy after a sweltering summer. The excitement of pulling out his favorite sweaters and bundling into them with a cup of hot chocolate and his cat on his lap. The changing of the leaves from evergreen to browns and reds, falling down to the ground and blissfully crunchy under his shoes.

So, yeah, Jeno’s favorite season was autumn. But then he met Na Jaemin, and his love for spring grew as quickly as his adoration for his boyfriend.

The first time they met could’ve been something out of an anime, truth be told.

It was late March and the cherry trees were starting to blossom all around, their petals drifting through the air and covering sidewalks and roads. The blossoms were found everywhere, making their way into passerbys hair and clothing, sneaking their way inside bags and open windows. It was a beautiful side, if a tad annoying truth be told.

Jeno liked this time of year for the beauty of it, but he held little enjoyment for the weather. Things were only just starting to heat up after the snow filled winter, forcing him into thick jackets and a scarf around his neck. He cursed the cold every time he left his apartment, only a faint awe over the cherry blossoms filling him before being overpowered by his hatred for the chill nipping at his nose.

Then came the day that he was far too distracted by the cherry blossoms to notice the boy rushing towards him, his own attention directed towards his phone as he typed rapidly. They became aware of each other quickly though, both letting out yelps of shock and pain as they crashed into one another.

The boys phone dropped to the ground at the same time as Jeno’s hot chocolate, the liquid splashing out of the to-go cup and onto the petal strewn sidewalk. Both of them let out gasps at the side, but Jeno was luckily quick enough to dart his hand down, picking up the phone before the hot chocolate could seep into it.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” Jeno spoke before he looked at who he ran into, but as soon as he did he was choking on his words. The boy in front of him was looking down at his phone in Jeno’s hand, long lashes fluttering over dark brown eyes before widening curiously when he looked up to meet Jeno’s gaze.

His pink hair was such a contrast against his dark eyes, fluttering prettily around in the chilly breeze. There were a handful of blossom petals resting within the strands, and Jeno had to clench his free hand tightly in order to resist the urge to reach forward and brush them away. Then the boy was smiling, white teeth a flash of brightness in the morning sunlight, and the sudden warmth filling up Jeno’s chest was able to ward off the spring chill.

Jeno swallowed thickly and pushed the phone out towards the boy yet again, sucking in a quiet breath when his fingers grazed his palm when he grabbed it.

“No worries,” the boy said, his voice much deeper than Jeno expected, “I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m sorry about your coffee, though.”

At the reminder Jeno looked down at his drink, wincing at the liquid turning the fallen petals from pretty pink to a murky brown. Reaching down to pick up the empty cup, Jeno glanced around for a nearby trash can before realizing the pretty boy was still in front of him.

“Um, no worries. It’s not coffee though, it was a hot chocolate,” Jeno confessed, feeling a blush rushing over his cheeks, completely unrelated to the cold wind that suddenly sliced over the sidewalk.

The boy smiled brightly, a cute laugh falling into the space between them, before he was sticking his phone into his back pocket and rocking on his heels, “well, in that case. Can I buy you another one?”

“I- what?” Jeno gaped in surprise, before realizing what the boy was alluding to. Judging by the way the stranger’s smile was faltering he was taking Jeno’s surprise the wrong way though, and he couldn’t let that stand. Quickly shaking his head and pulling an embarrassed smile onto his lips as a blush worked its way over his face, Jeno let out a flustered giggle, “I mean, um. Sure? You don’t have to if you’re busy, though.”

The boy’s smile made a quick reappearance, leaning forward into Jeno’s space and forcing the brunet to meet his mischievous eyes, “why would I be busy when I could get a drink with a cutie like you instead?”

It was a lame line, in hindsight. But in the present it was enough to render Jeno speechless, and Jaemin - as he soon learned was the stranger’s name - was completely delighted in how flustered he could make him. The hours they spent holed up in a nearby coffee shop afterwards was just the cherry on top to the whole encounter. When they finally separated from one another it was with new numbers on their phones, a giddy feeling in their hearts, and plans for a date the next day.

Now, months later with the chill of autumn descending upon the city, Jeno remembered that first meeting. Before he would’ve been delighted by the crunchy leaves and the cooling weather, thinking of finally being able to pull his sweaters back out after a summer full of short sleeved shirts and shorts. But this year he just thought spring and the blossom petals he had hesitantly pulled out of Jaemin’s hair after spending an hour with the boy in a secluded booth. He thought of the way Jaemin had been surprised, pretty eyes widening in confusion before catching sight of the petals in Jeno’s hand. He remembered how the boy had blushed, becoming embarrassed for the first time under Jeno’s watching eyes.

He remembered the dates after that first day, how they bundled up together every time they met. How Jeno had continued to brush blossoms out of Jaemin’s hair, delighting in the pink strands under his finger tips. He teased Jaemin for it every time, of course, but the younger never tried to brush the petals away himself. He just leaned into Jeno’s hand, his smile small and secretive and his eyes practically sparkling in delight.

When the blossoms finally stopped falling Jeno missed them, yearned for them. But then he realized that he didn’t need the excuse of the flowers to run his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, not when the boy was so eager to snuggle up against his side. Every time Jeno ran his hand through Jaemin’s hair, no matter if it was pink or blond or the most recent brunet, the boy practically melted against him.

So Jeno didn’t _ need _ the cherry blossoms to return, he didn’t _ need _ it to be spring. But he wouldn’t be opposed to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	2. fairy tale | renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** M  
**Tags:** Minor character death

When Renjun was small, his father would always read him fairy tales before bed. Sometimes they would be tales of knights saving princesses from the clutches of deadly dragons, or maybe of a girl cursed to everlasting sleep until she was saved by true love’s kiss. Other times they were darker, more deadlier. Stories of the wolves in the woods that would consume little girls that ventured into their territory unguarded, or the sharp fangs of fae waiting with their sly but truthful words, always ready to sequester people into their realm.

Renjun wasn’t sure which stories he preferred, truth be told. As a child he would be terrified of his father’s stories about the monsters in the dark edges of the world, but as he grew older her realized what they really were.

They were warnings.

Renjun didn’t know it until he was older, his age of majority coming and passing with minimal fanfare. His father had baked him a cake, and they celebrated Renjun’s sixteen years of life alone at home, their little cabin on the outskirts of town where no one ventured.

The next day his father had waved him away with a smile, wishing him good luck with his job at the town’s apothecary.

The luck held out, protecting him with his father’s well wishes and affording him a good day with no incidents. His boss had even seen fit to gift him with a bit of their extra stock, giving Renjun a few of their more costly medicinal herbs with a genial smile.

Renjun had been ecstatic with the gift. His father was always coming home with cuts and bruises that he would wave away as hazards of his job. Renjun didn’t exactly know what his job was, had never known what the job was, but he had always been there to help his father patch up his wounds. That was what landed him the job at the apothecary in the first place, truth be told. The owner knew him as a frequent customer, and knowing how skilled Renjun had grown as a healer over time the older woman had seen fit to hire him on.

So it was with a light heart and a slightly giddy grin that Renjun left the apothecary with his gifted goods tucked away in his bag, the setting sun shining warmly against his back.

Then he grew close enough to his house, the only home he had known his entire life, and saw it consumed by flames.

Renjun didn’t know about the bloodbath he would find when he rushed into the burning cabin. He didn’t know about the creatures that were watching over his screamed over his father’s remains. He didn’t know that they were the beings his father’s fairy tales spoke of in the dead of night. Renjun didn’t know what kind of hunter his father had been, nor did he know about the hunter he himself would become in the future.

He just knew that everything had ever known was lost, and that his future was headed for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	3. blessing & curse | jencas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lucas/Jeno  
**Tags:** Werewolves, Established Relationship, Kissing

Sometimes Yukhei could really feel the weight of his curse weighing down on his bones.

There was a multitude of things throughout the day that could have him cursing his condition. Sometimes it just depended on the day of the month, and how strongly the lunar cycle was affecting him, calling out for him to _ shift_. Other times it was as simple as a classmate walking by with too strong perfume and sending his sensitive nose into a sneezing fit. Sometimes it was the urge to sink his teeth into something bloody, his stomach roiling in the university cafeteria when faced with cooked meat. Hell, it could even be a stray cat darting across the road too quickly and it would make all of his instincts perk up and order him to _ chase, hunt, kill_.

Yukhei couldn't do that though, and only because of the panic that would ensue if people saw a seemingly normal, if large, boy abruptly shift into a hulking wolf.

The other reason, of course, was because his boyfriend would kill him.

For all that Jeno acted like a dog himself, he loved cats. If one ever found the misfortune to find itself as Yukhei’s prey, Jeno would never forgive him, and the werewolf simply couldn’t let that happen.

So, yeah. A curse. Being a werewolf in the city was a pain in the ass quite frankly, and dating a human on top of that probably wasn’t a good decision.

Yukhei loved Jeno though, and he could never consider the younger boy as something bad in his life. Not when he brought him so much happiness.

Like now, when Yukhei was walking into the apartment they shared - going on two months now, ever since they had moved out of the dorms - and greeted with the sight of Jeno attempting to cook them lunch. It looked like he had just rolled out of their bed, which was a very likely possibility. His normally sleek black hair was an unruly mess, and he stared down at the stove top with bleary, unfocused eyes. His legs were bare, a distractingly smooth expanse of skin only marred by the hickies Yukhei had left on his thighs two days ago. The boxers he had slept in were barely visible, the dark fabric hidden by the hoodie Yukhei had forgotten to grab during his rush for his morning class.

The sight had Yukhei pausing at the threshold of their apartment, trying his best to memorize the appealing sight in front of him while his wolf rumbled its approval within him. Because yeah, Yukhei was cursed with wolf blood, but he was blessed by his boyfriend’s very being.

Before he could think about how cheesy those thoughts were, Jeno was turning towards him, sleepy eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Yukhei’s stare. Then it was as if dawn was breaking, and a bright smile spread over Jeno’s face, his lips curling up adorably, “hey, Yukhei. How was class?”

Yukhei didn’t answer immediately, taking his time to step into the apartment and shut the door behind him. Pulling his backpack off of his shoulders, he let it drop to the floor right beside the shoes he kicked off.

“Yukhei…?” Jeno murmured curiously, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Then he was letting out a gasp of surprise as Yukhei stepped close enough that their chests were brushing, one of the elder’s hands reaching up to tilt his chin up as gently as he could. Lashes fluttering, Jeno’s face was still creased in confusion, but it quickly faded into satisfaction when he saw how intent Yukhei’s expression was.

Humming quietly, Jeno smoothed his hands down Yukhei’s sides, pulling him impossibly closer when the taller ducked his head enough to be able to connect their lips.

The kiss was soft at first, barely any pressure exerted, but then Jeno’s tongue was darting out to tease at Yukhei’s upper lip, causing the older boy to let out a groan. Smiling against him, Jeno tried to smother his laughter unsuccessfully, but his amusement was soon forgotten in the heated gasp he let out as Yukhei nipped at his bottom lip.

After that their kisses escalating in intensity, veering away from a sweet greeting and instead dipping into dark promises.

Jeno’s hands had already made their way under Yukhei’s shirt, fingers previously hidden within his sweater paws making a vicious reappearance as Jeno raked his nails down Yukhei’s back. Letting out a hiss at the pain, Yukhei tried his best to fight back the groan climbing up his throat, instead focusing on slipping a hand around and down, unabashedly gripping at Jeno’s ass and pulling him in tightly.

The gasp that fell from Jeno’s lips was beautiful, and Yukhei could feel a pleased growl building in his chest. He was barely a second away from moving things further along, intending to drop to his knees and take care of the hardness he could feel pressing against his thigh.

But then the acrid scent of something burning reached Yukhei’s nose, and he quickly detached their lips despite the absolutely miserable whine Jeno let out.

“Babe, the food’s burning,” Yukhei panted, quickly stepping away from his boyfriend and turning towards the stove.

Jeno wavered in place for a second, his chest heaving under Yukhei’s hoodie - and he could feel how _ smug _ his wolf was about Jeno wearing his clothes - before finally realizing what Yukhei had said. Letting out a loud curse, Jeno gently brushed Yukhei aside, his hand darting out to turn off the stove eye and remove the pan from the burner.

“Fuck, thank god your nose is so good,” Jeno was muttering, picking up the spatula on the counter next to him and poking at the food. Luckily it was only lightly singed, Yukhei’s acute nose having picked up on it before it could become completely blackened.

Setting the pan back on the stove after dishing out the food onto two plates, Jeno shot a bright smile over his shoulder before turning towards him. Stepping forward back into Yukhei’s space, the younger wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waist, tilting his head back so that Yukhei could see just how bright his smile really was.

“You’re such a good dog, you know? What would I do without you?” Jeno teased, his eyes crinkling up adorably.

Yukhei scowled at the title, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his own arms around Jeno and lightly rocking them in place, “I’m a wolf, not a dog.”

“You’re still the best boy I know, though.” Jeno pointed out, before he was leaning up and pressing a quick kiss against Yukhei’s nose.

Scrunching his face up in surprise, Yukhei peered down at his boyfriend incredulously. There was a blush covering Jeno’s cheeks, adding weight to how embarrassed his scent had suddenly gotten. But the scent of his affection was just as strong, and the fondness Yukhei could see shining in his eyes had the werewolf’s heart skipping a beat.

“You’re better,” Yukhei refuted, letting his eyes drift shut as he reconnected their lips in a gentle kiss.

A curse, Yukhei remembered as Jeno let out a satisfied sigh against him. Yukhei was considered a cursed creature. But how could he be anything but blessed when he had Jeno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	4. constellation | markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Mark/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Kissing, Biting, Marking, (Pre?) Blow Job

“Your moles are like constellations, y’know?” Mark breathed, his lips tracing a light path between the moles on Donghyuck’s cheek, “sometimes I just want to get a marker and see how they would connect.”

Donghyuck huffed out a laugh as he smoothed his hands up Mark’s back, his nails a biting contrast compared to his soft palms, “if you get a sharpie anywhere near my face I’m breaking up with you.”

“Please,” Mark scoffed, pulling away far enough that he could look into his boyfriend’s hooded eyes, swallowing roughly at the sight of his dilated pupils, “I’d use a magic marker, I’m not _ stupid._”

Like magic the moment was broken, Donghyuck’s sweet laughter filling the space between them as he let his head fall back against the pillows, his hair a burnished halo around his head. Mark grinned down at him, always happy whenever he managed to make the younger boy laugh.

“You’re such a nerd. Come here.” Donghyuck ordered, one of his hands moving out from under Mark’s shirt to instead thread through his hair, tugging him down. Mark followed easily, a playful smile on his face until he was occupied by Donghyuck’s lips. The younger hummed into the kiss, fighting back a smile at how easily Mark listened to him and scratching lightly at the elder’s scalp.

After a few minutes of being lost in the languid kisses Donghyuck pulled back, his breathing starting to pick up as his blood rushed loudly in his ears. Moving the hand still under Mark’s shirt to tug at the fabric, Donghyuck looked up into Mark’s heated gaze, a sly smile crossing over his spit slick lips, “take this off, baby.”

Mark bit back a whine at the pet name, a flush making its way onto his cheeks as he followed the order quickly. Pushing up onto his knees, Mark pulled his shirt off before tossing it over the side of the bed. He didn’t wait to see where it landed, too busy with pulling Donghyuck’s shirt out from where he had it tucked into his jeans.

Donghyuck watched him with amusement for a few seconds, biting at his lip to hide a smile as the younger glared at the buttons on his top. But then Mark was looking up at him with a pout, his eyes as pitiful as he could make them, and the younger couldn’t help the endeared sigh from leaving his lips.

“You’re such a baby,” Donghyuck told him, moving his hands up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. Then he was pushing himself up as well and peeling the shirt off over his head, uncaring for how much it ruffled his hair. A second later he was falling back against the mattress, peering up at Mark with a grin and watching how the elder couldn’t take his eyes off his exposed skin, “c’mon, Mark. Get down here.”

“You’re so bossy,” Mark grumbled, as if he didn’t thrive off of being ordered around. Donghyuck didn’t call him out on it though, deciding to give the elder a free pass considering how he listened so well. Smoothing his hands up Donghyuck’s sides, Mark lowered himself back down over the younger, his lips trailing lightly over the soft skin of his torso.

Donghyuck let out a hum of contentment, replacing the hand he had previously had in Mark’s hair and relaxing back into the mattress as he tugged lightly. He lost himself for a bit, his lashes fluttering as he focused on the tickling sensation of Mark’s light kisses.

Then Mark was laving his tongue wetly over a section of skin near his ribs before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Donghyuck writhed at the sensation, gasping when Mark transition into nipping lightly for a few quick seconds, intersections with more smoothing strokes of his tongue.

It was only after the elder had moved on from that spot and repeated it in two, three, four other places that Donghyuck decided to question him.

“What,” Donghyuck had to pause, a shudder racing down his spine considering Mark’s current target was barely a centimeter away from one of his nipples, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Mapping,” Mark muttered, as if that made any sense.

Donghyuck frowned in confusion, tilting his head off of the pillow to finally look down at his boyfriend. Noticing the movement, Mark raised his head, but only after leaving a quick lick over Donghyuck’s nipple that had the younger’s hips twitching up against Mark’s thigh. Frowning down at him, Donghyuck traced his eyes from Mark’s puffy lips down to his own torso, his eyes glancing between the spit slick sections of skin Mark had been focusing on.

The light of the room was rather dim, but it still only took a few seconds to realize what Mark was doing.

“You- are you really putting hickies on my moles?” Donghyuck questioned incredulously.

Mark grinned widely, unabashed and so, so proud of his actions, “I’m making a star map.”

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck muttered disbelievingly, letting his head drop back down against the pillows.

“Do you think astronomers make good money? I should get paid for all the discoveries I’ve found in your galaxy,” Mark continued, like the dork that he was.

“Shut _ up_,” Donghyuck whined, moving his hands up to cover his face in exasperation. It might also be in an effort to hide the blush on his cheeks, but Donghyuck would never tell.

Mark let out a hum, and Donghyuck watched through his fingers as the elder nodded to himself before moving his hands down to start fiddling with Donghyuck’s belt buckle, “I should probably map out _ all _ of the constellations I can before getting NASA’s approval, right?”

“Mark, I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up-” Donghyuck started to threaten, only to interrupt himself with a moan as Mark managed to get a hand into his underwear.

The elder sent him a teasing smirk that had Donghyuck’s blood automatically start to boil, but then Mark was moving back until he was able to pull Donghyuck’s jeans and boxers off in one go.

Throwing them in the same direction to wear he had tossed their shirts, Mark shot him a smile far too innocent for what was about to happen. Then the elder was sliding his hands up the length of Donghyuck’s legs, pushing them up gently until he had them resting over his shoulders.

Donghyuck tilted his head up again in order to meet his gaze, frowning at the strain it put on his neck and quickly darting out a hand to shift their pillows into a more comfortable position. All the while Mark watched him with an endeared smile, as if his mouth wasn’t an inch away from Donghyuck’s leaking cock, precum oozing out with every warm breath he exhaled.

Only when Donghyuck was settled did Mark send a blinding smile his way before ducking his head down. Unfortunately it wasn’t in the direction that he wanted, and Donghyuck let out a groan of annoyance when Mark started sucking at a spot right next to his bellybutton. It was barely an inch away from where his cock was weeping for attention, and the younger grit his teeth when Mark soothed at the skin after leaving a stinging nip with his teeth.

“Mark,” Donghyuck growled, annoyance licking at his veins because he _ knew _ he had a mole in that exact spot. Mark didn’t move away from the hickey he was in the process of making, only flitting his eyes up to stare at Donghyuck from under his lashes. Donghyuck didn’t waste any time in tugging at the elder’s hair, his own expression settled into a disgruntled glare, “suck my dick.”

Mark snorted at the blunt command, smothering his laughter into Donghyuck’s tummy as the younger look on, unamused.

“_Mark_,” Donghyuck repeated, his voice starting to pitch in a way he loathed. It only got that way when Mark was being a teasing little bitch, and Donghyuck yanked at Mark’s hair in petty annoyance, “stop your wannabe astronomy _ bullshit _ and hurry _ up_.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Mark cooed mockingly, his big eyes sparkling in a way that was far too endearing for Donghyuck’s heart.

Mark listened to him though, and that was all Donghyuck needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	5. dimension | jaemsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jaemin/Jisung, implied Jeno/Chenle  
**Tags:** Magical Realism

“Jisung, who are you staring at?”

Flinching in surprise, Jisung shook his head quickling before turning to look at his best friend, “Um, no one?”

Chenle looked at him doubtfully, “oh really? So you _ weren’t _ staring at Na Jaemin?”

Jisung hissed out a breath, quickly smacking at Chenle’s shoulder, “shut up, shut up. No I wasn’t!”

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you,” Chenle muttered, quickly swatting Jisung’s hands away with an evil smirk, “he’s hot. Kind of terrifying, though.”

“He’s not that scary,” Jisung defended, deciding to ignore Chenle’s other description. It was just a fact that Na Jaemin was attractive, Jisung had no need to talk about it.

Chenle eyes widened in disbelief, quickly darting back to where Jaemin was making his way across the quad before looking back at Jisung’s stubborn expression, “are you _ blind _ ? He learned how to manipulate dimensions from a _ book_, Jisung.”

“And _ you _ learned how to summon an eldritch abomination the same exact way. Don’t be a hypocrite,” Jisung scoffed.

“Don’t call Taeyong that,” Chenle scolded dutifully, because he had grown far too attached to the demon that always answered his call, “he’s sensitive.”

“He threatened to _ eat me _after I teased you one time.”

“I don’t know why, you’d be far too crunchy,” Chenle grumbled, letting out a yelp as Jisung smacked at him yet again.

“You’re so _ violent_. Shouldn’t you be focusing this on your own training?”

Jisung frowned at the reminder, turning to look at the books he had spread out in front of him. Studying in the middle of their school probably wasn’t the smartest decision, even if the weather had warmed up after the chill of winter. There were far too many distractions, mainly in the form of other mages in training.

Case in point was Na Jaemin, one of the most impressive students Jisung knew. The older boy had apparently learned how to freely access another dimension that ran parallel to their own, and used it both as a means to traverse distances in their own. Jisung had seen the boy slip into it on one of the top floors of the dormitory building, completely disappearing from Jisung’s eyes, before the younger glanced out a window and caught sight of Jaemin walking towards one of his classes on the ground level.

Other times he would use it as storage, keeping his books and weapons and personal items hidden away from any curious hands. Jisung had seen just how well Jaemin utilized it too, his hand darting out into empty air after he had been disarmed by Lee Jeno’s superior swordsmanship. As quickly as he was jumping towards his opponent was their another sword in his hand, appearing from that personal dimension of his only to slam down against the lightning wreathed dual knives Jeno was wielding.

It had been one of the most impressive matches their school had seen since Mark and Donghyuck had fought in dangerous meeting of ice and fire magic. Jaemin had came out of it as the victor, but not without struggle. Because if Jaemin was one of the most impressive students for his dimensional abilities and speed, then Jeno was right up there with him due to the multitude of weapons he wielded, all forged with abilities of their own and stored within the seals tattooed across his body.

Right now the two students were laughing together on the other side of the quad, Jeno’s seals stark black against his pale arms and fully exposed by his short sleeves. Jaemin was poking at them teasingly, his messy hair hanging over his eyes as he smirked mischievously. Jeno shoved him away with a laugh, devoid of any resentment for his former loss and simply whining as Jaemin disappeared from sight. It was soon followed by a yelp when Jaemin appeared right behind him, the younger’s smile stretching as wide it could go as he watched Jeno jump in surprise. It was as if they had forgotten the fight that had landed them both in the infirmary for days afterward, trading their vicious determination for easy friendship.

Jisung wouldn’t forget their fight any time soon though, just as he wouldn’t forget any of the top students fights. The school held its yearly competition in order to teach their students about the skills of others, and just what kind of competition they would be facing outside of the school’s walls.

Considering it would only be another year until Jisung would be considered eligible for the competition, he had a lot of learning to do. Chenle himself would be entering at the year’s end for the first time, and Jisung sent condolences to his future opponent. Taeyong was fiercely protective of his summoner, and Jisung knew he wouldn’t take kindly towards anyone trying to harm his best friend.

Hell, next year it could be _ him _ going up against Chenle, and that was absolutely terrifying to consider.

With that prospect in mind, Jisung resolved to focus back on his books, gnawing at his bottom lip as his eyes skimmed over the sealing arrays on the page. It wasn’t one of his best skills, but the school required its students be at least adequete their knowledge of sealing techniques. Considering the diverse uses of the skill, Jisung understood why, but it would be little help in mastering his own form of magic.

He had a test during his next class though, and the sooner he studied for it the sooner he could turn his focus to his own training.

“Oh, what the hell?” Chenle yelped a few minutes later, harshly pulling Jisung away from the notes he was scratching down messily.

“What?” Jisung questioned, raising his head. He immediately found the reason behind Chenle’s surprise, flinching himself at the sight of Jaemin’s toothy smile barely an inch away from his face. Quickly backing away from the elder, Jisung scowled, raising a hand up to his racing heart, “Jaemin!”

“Jisungie,” Jaemin cooed in return, his smile softening into something that Jisung didn’t want to identify as endeared, “did I surprise you?”

Jisung scoffed, reaching out to pull his books closer towards himself and pointedly ignoring the demanding look Chenle was pining on the side of his face, “no. Why are you here? Don’t you have class?”

Jaemin hummed, settling back into a chair on the opposite side of the table Jisung and Chenle were occupying. Resting an elbow against the table top and leaning his chin in his palm, Jaemin let a sly smile cross his face, “you know I’m free for another hour.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re _ here_,” Jisung countered, ignoring the blush rising over his cheeks.

It proved futile, because Jaemin’s next words had Jisung’s entire face flushing in embarrassment, “baby, you’re so _ mean _ to me.”

“_Baby_?” Chenle repeated incredulously, his eyes impossibly wide as he glanced between them.

The smile Jaemin gained was more reminiscent of a shark than a human as he turned towards Jisung’s best friend, “oh? He didn’t tell you about us? Jisungie, I’m hurt.”

Jisung quickly kicked out his foot, watching the way Jaemin sucked in a pained breath as Jisung’s boots connected with his shin. Turning away as Jaemin reached down to rub at his leg with a whine, Jisung turned towards Chenle in order to do damage control, “there’s not an ‘us’, I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Chenle looked at him doubtfully, his eyes narrowing in a glare, “somehow I don’t believe you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Jaemin interjected, straightening in his seat with a frown directed towards the youngest boy, “Jisung’s my boyfriend.”

“I’m not your _ boyfriend_!” Jisung immediately denied, raising his hands to his cheeks in order to hide the blush that still hadn’t faded.

Jaemin let out a considering hum, his head tilting to the side as his frown was replaced with a faint smile, “I guess you’re right. You still haven’t told me your answer.”

“What?” Chenle muttered, before tugging harshly at Jisung’s sleeve, “Jisung, _ what_?”

“You only asked me last night! We’ve never even been on a date!” Jisung reminded him, choosing to ignore his best friend for the moment. It would probably come back to bite him in the ass later, but Jisung was already resigned to telling Chenle all about how Jaemin had confronted him the night before while he had been heading towards the dorms.

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair with a smirk, “let’s go on a date then.”

“You- you can’t just _ say _ that, oh my god!” Jisung spluttered.

“I’m so fucking confused,” Chenle muttered to himself, before slapping his hand down on the table top and drawing both of their attention towards himself. Pinning them with a glare, Chenle glanced between them with all the threat that came with being one of the school’s top summoning students, “explain._ Now_, please.”

The please was only tacked on at the end because of Jaemin being older than them, Jisung knew. Still, he knew that Chenle would be backing up the implied threat if he wasn’t given information soon. Shooting a quick glare towards Jaemin’s sheepish smile, Jisung crossed his arms over his chest defensively, “Jaemin has been helping me train the past few weeks. He asked me out last night.”

“That just makes me have _ more _ questions, Jisung.” Chenle told him in exasperation, “First and foremost though, why the fuck would you ask him to help when you have _ me_?”

“I didn’t ask _ anybody_,” Jisung muttered, but Jaemin was speaking over him.

“He’s right, he didn’t ask. I had been there for my own training. He was so  _ cute  _ though, I couldn’t resist helping him out. But then he only got cuter as I learned more about him, and now I want him to date me.” Jaemin told him, before reaching out to pinch at Jisung’s cheeks. The younger didn’t let him, resolutely swatting Jaemin’s hand away with a glare and ignoring the pout it earned him.

“And you kept it a secret why?” Chenle questioned.

“Because you’re kind of in love with his best friend,” Jisung muttered under his breath, looking away from the outraged glare it earned him.

“Oh, right,” Jaemin muttered, his eyes brightening with a terrifying sparkle, “you like Jeno? Do you want some help asking him out?”

“_No_,” Chenle denied unconvincingly, before turning murderous eyes Jisung’s way, “I’ll kill you.”

Jisung let out a nervous laugh, edging as far away as he could without moving from his seat, “please don’t.”

“Yeah, please don’t. Not until he tells me yes, anyway.”

“Not helping!” Jisung snapped, before letting out a yelp and darting away from Chenle’s reaching hands.

“Come here, you fucker. I can’t believe you _ told _ him that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haa,, i know that was kind of only loosely used dimension as a topic, but here we are. i've used a few different animes as a basis for their magic/fighting styles, so if you wanna take a guess on who's who feel free to comment or cc me uwu as for jisung i don't actually know what kind of powers he has, but maybe i'll think of something eventually
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	6. talisman | mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Tags:** Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Curse-Breakers

The blistering heat of the Sahara was a feeling unlike any Mark had ever experienced. The sun instantly started beating down against his shoulders whenever he left their base of operations. The cloth tent wasn’t even that large, but the cooling runes stitched into the fabric ensured that it was a welcome reprieve from the harsh elements they were working in.

Every time he left the tent he had to squint against the sand filled wind, his mouth as dry as the desert air. Keeping a flask of water on his hip was just as essential as the wand in his wrist holster, as far as Mark was concerned.

Egypt was such a drastic change to what he was used to. Canada, when he was young, had always been average summers followed by harsh winters. South Korea was more humid whenever he visited family over the holidays, but it was similar to his hometown. Moving to Britain at eleven had been one of the most drastic changes, not only due to the island’s habitual foggy mornings.

Going to Hogwarts was not what Mark had ever expected, having grown up with his parents stories about attending Ilvermorny. His father accepted a job transfer changed all of his plans though, and by age eleven Mark had found himself shipped off to the boarding school.

Not that he regretted it, not really. There were challenges he had to face, drama he could have avoided, but it had been a relative peaceful seven years of his life. By the time he graduated, Mark knew he needed more of a challenge in his life though, and that led him to employment under the goblins.

Becoming a curse-breaker wasn’t his original plan for his future, but Mark loved it. He loved the challenge of picking apart runes from the age of the pharaohs, he loved making his way through forgotten tombs and desecrated ruins. He loved the travel and adventure he found himself on, and he would never regret walking into Gringotts freshly graduated and shivering at the goblin’s sharp smiles.

Right now though…

Right now he was having a few regrets.

“This is so fucking sketchy,” Ten hissed in his ear, barely an inch separating them within the narrow tunnel. They had been carefully making their way through a new tomb that had been unearthed a month before hand. It was slow going due to the numerous protective sequences hidden within runes decorating the walls of the tunnels, but they had finally managed to break through into new chamber the day before.

That’s where Mark was now, edging his way into the chamber with two of his fellow curse-breakers, Ten and Taeyong, their wands held aloft and a Lumos at their tips. All three of them were frozen near the entrance to the tunnel though, their eyes wide and focused on the glowing orb in the center of the room.

“How the fuck did Baekhyun and Taemin miss that yesterday? This wasn’t in their reports.” Taeyong muttered, before lapsing into whispering diagnostic spells in the vicinity closest to them.

“I don’t think they actually went into the chamber,” Mark stated, thinking back to the pages he had read through yesterday before bed. Then he was joining Taeyong, Ten having already began copying the man. All three of them had already grown used to the process after weeks of only being able to move forward an inch at a time throughout the tunnels, disabling traps and curses as they went.

It took hours before they were able to clear the chamber enough to approach the orb. There was a raised slab of stone separating it from the rest of the flooring, the orb floating several feet above it. It wasn’t until they were at the edge of the slab that they were finally able to see past the shining aquamarine light though, all three having to squint against the blinding brightness.

There was a talisman in the center of the orb, appearing to be made out of lustrous gold and adorned with precious gems. Ten let out a low whistle at the sight of it, leaning back on his heels, “the goblins are gonna love this.”

“You get to tell them,” Mark said, lightly knocking his shoulder against Taeyong’s. The eldest glared from in between them, his vibrant purple hair slicked back away from his forehead with sweat. All three of them were a little worse for wear and tired after the hours they had spent analyzing and disabling traps, and Mark knew he would feel bad if it wasn’t for the fact that the goblins were a pain to deal with. Due to how bloodthirsty and greedy the species could be, they had little regard for actually honoring the places they sent their curse-breakers to raid.

Mark tried his best not to think about the fact that he was essentially a grave robber, turning his focus instead on all the ancient artefacts he had helped unearth. He thought about all the challenges he had been able to overcome throughout the past four years, about all the sights he had seen and the forgotten spells he had discovered.

This talisman would just be another memory of his discoveries, so long as they could get it out of the orb. And they would, because Mark and his team were some of the best Gringotts had.

Resolve set, Mark straightened his shoulders and readjusted his grip on his wand, “well, let’s get it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to cut it off here or else it was gonna run ahead of me and turn into like 3 or 4k jfdlskfj but! if you want to know what happens, they DO get the talisman out, but it engages a series of events that ends up with mark finding jongin, a wizard who's been spelled into a coma and layered with preservation charms deep within the tomb. he's been trapped for millennia, and mark breaks the curse on him and ends up with a very attractive man who has no idea about the era he's in and has to overcome the challenges of that as well as the betrayal in his heart over how he got trapped in the first place :3 
> 
> also yes, marks curse-breaker team is superm minus jongin uwu i didnt manage to get yukhei in there but. rest assured he is
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	7. enchanted | kaimark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jongin/Mark (sort of? not really)  
**Tags:** Bookstores, Fansigns, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols (only for mark though)

Working at his local Barnes & Noble wasn't how Mark expected his summer to turn out, but the job had practically fallen into his lap thanks to one of his mother's church friends, and it wasn't like he was going to say _ no _ to earning some cash. Besides, he was two years deep in an English degree with plans on minoring in creative writing, so he obviously didn't _ mind _spending all his time around books.

The Starbucks tucked to the side of the first floor made it even better, although his dentist would probably despair over all of the chocolate chip frappuccinos he was consuming when he had the chance. To be fair, it was usually limited to when he had his scheduled breaks, the rest of his time spent organizing displays or sorting books onto their shelves.

Not today, though. No, today was Hell Day, as his manager Johnny had started calling it.

Over two months ago the store had gotten word from upper management about a fansign that had apparently been booked in their store. It apparently hadn't been the first time this had happened, judging by the way Johnny had started cursing both his existence and his choice in staying in his choice of employment while he went through grad school. Last time had been barely organized chaos apparently, requiring days of organizing both before and after the event. And that was just with an American artist, which this time it wasn't. No, instead it was-

"K-pop," Johnny seethed, grunting under the weight of one of the boxes of albums they were moving behind the long table the artists would be sitting at, "of course it's fucking _ K-pop_."

Mark, who was a fan of several groups (“Stan Loona,” his roommate, Jaemin, whispered quietly in the back of his head), turned towards Johnny with a frown, "K-pop's good though?"

"Oh, I know it is. But the fucking fans are _ insane_."

Mark had no argument for that, wincing at the reminder of the one time he had went to KCon LA. It had been a madhouse, with too many sweaty bodies and a deafening roar of screams. Don't get him wrong, Mark would absolutely _ love _to see another concert, but maybe from P2 or something. He would never brave the masses on the floor level anytime soon as far as he was concerned.

“I mean,” Mark began before realizing he had nothing to say, “yeah.”

Johnny just snorted at him, setting the box in his arms down on one of the stacks of other boxes. It was the last one that they had to move, thankfully. The artists were going to be arriving later in the afternoon, but Johnny had ordered the day’s employees to arrive well before the stores normal opening hours. They had a lot to set up apparently, and Mark’s arms were already aching from moving displays around in order to make room for the main table and where the lines would be made.

“Come here Mark, help me get this shit open,” Johnny ordered, already slicing open the packing tape with a pair of scissors. Mark went, letting out a sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the screaming that his afternoon would be filled with.

Only, there was no preparing for the reality of a fansign. The fans lining up around the building was one thing, all of them outfitted with more merch than Mark had seen in a very long time. Their stocks were only going to be increased after this fansign, Mark knew, and he sent a cautious look towards where they were keeping all the boxes of merchandise warily. They would sell out of products, no doubt, and Mark desperately hoped he wouldn’t be the one to discover their lack of inventory when it happened.

Then the artists were arriving, and Mark’s eardrums would never be the same. The screaming, the rapid flash of cameras, it was an overwhelming experience and Mark was as far from the spotlight as he could be. Shuffling further behind the large display of the artist’s faces that they had set up behind the signing table, Mark warily peeked out from the corner of it as he watched the group draw closer.

He could only catch a quick glimpse of them though, because as soon as they were sitting down the fansign started up at full swing. Time slipped away after that, consumed in a haze of mindless tasks that would have Mark’s arms weeping in pain the next day.

Mark did his best to ignore the crush of noise that was filling up the store, but by the time the fansign drawing to an end he could feel his ears pleading for some peace and quiet. He was just about to have it too, the group having stood from their seats in order to say goodbye. Assuming his work was done, Mark went to head towards the staff room, ready to be off his feet for the next hour.

Before he could get too far though, there was a hand gripping at his upper arm, pulling him back. He couldn’t help the hiss of pain that escaped his mouth, because his arms really were sore at this point and he regretted turning down Jeno’s offer to join him at the gym weekly. Turning to glance over his shoulder, Mark blinked in surprise at the sight of Johnny’s straightened smile, his eyebrows darting up in surprise.

“Sorry,” Johnny muttered, releasing his arm and watching as Mark turned to face him, “I need you to help lead the group around the store though.”

Mark look at him blankly, “what?”

Johnny pointed at him, “you’re one of the best employees we have right now, and I’m not letting any of the other idiots talk to them. I’m not risking one of them being a racist idiot.”

Knowing how some of his employees could act, even if it was in an attempt to joke around and not be actively rude, Mark knew Johnny was right. Wincing at the thought of some of the people he had had to report to Johnny over the past couple of months, Mark let out a resigned sigh, “fucking America.”

“Watch it, Canada.” Johnny joked half-heartedly, pushing lightly at one of his shoulders. Then he was pulling his Manager Face, straightening his shoulders and seemingly bracing himself, “alright, come on. Some people from corporate are here, but we need to walk around with them because we actually know the layout of the store.”

Johnny turned, making his way back towards where Mark had spent the past few hours shuffling albums out of their boxes and into the hands of the group’s staff. Mark was quick to follow, glancing over Johnny’s shoulder and glancing at the sight of the group having huddled together around one of their managers. They looked like they were separating into two different groups, and Mark came to the realization that he would be on his own with the corporate pricks that had arrived an hour before the fansign and did nothing to help set up for the event.

He could feel the urge to run away and hide eating at his brain, but one quick look to where Johnny looked just as miserable had him straightening his shoulders and pulling on a brave face. His manager was cool, most of the time, and he wouldn’t abandon him to the sharks. Stepping up next to Johnny as attention their way, Mark tried his best to keep his eyes focused on the managers and away from the idols. He knew Jaemin would be screaming over the fact that he was even this close to them when he went back to their apartment.

Johnny was doing a quick introduction for the both of them when Mark’s efforts failed, his eyes locking with one of the taller members. He only had a vague recognition of him from the few EXO music videos he had seen, but Mark knew he should probably be freaking out right now. Which, he sort of was, but he was trying his best to keep as clear as head as he could. The soft smile the man shot him did little to help his efforts, and Mark swallowed with difficulty before wrenching his eyes away and turning towards where one of the corporate managers were talking.

“Great. How about we start on the top floor while Johnny shows his group the bottom?” She said, glancing pointedly at Mark and waiting for his hesitant nod before turning towards one of the group’s managers and waiting for them to translate.

“I hate you for this,” Mark hissed under his breath, trying his best to keep his expression as flat as possible.

“Don’t worry, I hate me too,” Johnny whispered back, before stepping away as the other corporate manager beckoned him over. Three of the members and one of their managers followed in their wake, leaving Mark with the woman and the remaining three members and their manager who all turned to look at him. Clearing his throat nervously, Mark waved towards one of the escalators and started walking, “this way.”

The walk and following ride up was awkward for him, but thankfully the woman had no qualms in taking over the conversation and explaining things about the store. Mark didn’t even know _ why _ they were taking them in a tour around the place, considering it was just a fucking Barnes & Noble. Mark didn’t know how business worked though, so he took it as it was and lead the members to the kid’s section at the top of the stairs as the woman continued talking.

She stepped further into the space as she went, showing off the small stage and explaining about the readings they would host for children and a few other things, but Mark was barely listening at that point. He had managed to edge his way towards the back of the group, leaving the woman and the group’s manager at the front and the idols between them.

It probably wasn’t the smartest move on his part though, considering the EXO member who had smiled at him was barely a foot away from him. The man seemed to notice it too, because he lost the glazed over look he had on his face as he listened to the woman’s English, turning curious eyes Mark’s way. Mark tried his best not to gulp, smiling nervously at the attention of the idol before darting his gaze to where one of the members was speaking rapid fire Korean in an effort to translate everything she had said.

It was a bit choppy, and the elfin looking boy looked a bit frustrated as he struggled with a few words. The other two, one of which Mark finally realized was Taemin from fucking _ Shinee _, watched the boy closely, smiling in understanding when the boy stuttered a bit, his eyebrows furrowed as he searched for a word.

While he was apologizing and trying his best to continue, Mark noticing the faint frown on the woman’s face and finally decided to step in before she said anything. Really, they should have had translators for this, but that was probably why Johnny had pulled him into helping anyway, now that he thought about it. They were the only two Koreans they had on staff, after all.

“Um,” Mark began, dragging attention to himself as much as he disliked it, but deciding to ignore it as he tried his best to translate, “_she said we host weekly readings for children on the stage. Sometimes it’ll be for toddlers and we’ll help them learn how to read. It changes weekly, to be honest._”

“_You know Korean?_” The one who had been trying to translate asked curiously. Surprisingly he didn’t look annoyed at having been left to struggle, just relieved.

“_Yeah, but I’m just an employee here, not an actually translator,_” Mark clarified, before stiffening slightly as the woman spoke.

“Oh good, you can translate for me,” the woman said, having no idea what Mark had just said. He tried his best not to narrow his eyes at her, just watching as she clapped her hands and lead them towards where the toys were located.

“_You didn’t have to do that, you know. We understood most of what she’s saying,_” the member next to Mark said, causing the boy to look up into kind brown eyes and a pretty face. That’s when his brain finally started to kick into gear and he remembered _ which _ member of EXO he was looking at. Kim fucking Kai was standing right in front of him, _ speaking _ to him, and Mark knew his roommate would strangle him out of jealousy when he went home that night.

Quickly looking away before Kai could realize the panic Mark was feeling, Mark shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to where the woman had stopped speaking for a moment, quickly translating what she had said. Then he was turning back to the idol, a wry smile on his face as he ignored the screaming in his head, and casually said, “_I__t's fine. I didn’t really expect better planning from corporate fuckers anyway._”

Then Mark realized was _ too _casual, the curse slipping from his lips without thought and he froze in place, looking up at the man in worry. Kai didn’t seem to mind though, if the amused smile on his pretty face was any judge.

“_Not much difference between America and Korea then, huh?_”

“_No,_” Mark agreed, feeling himself relax slightly as he pulled his hand up to cover his smile, “_no, not really._”

Kai laughed warmly, his eyes creasing in a way that was far too enchanting, and Mark tried his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach. Turning his smile towards the ground as they continued to follow the others down the rows of the toy section, Mark fought to pull himself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is this related to enchanted, you ask? i have no fucking clue but jongin's very presence sure is enchanting so lets go with that
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	8. home | markren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mark/Renjun  
**Tags:** Magical Realism, Mages, Kissing

Renjun glanced up at the sound of the lock turning, narrowing his eyes at the door to his apartment suspiciously. One of his hands were still raised, knife glimmering sharply in his grip and dripping a luminescent green. If it was anyone trying to sneak their way in they were in for a rude awakening.

Luckily for the imagined intruder, it wasn’t a stranger that slipped in the door only a moment later. No, instead it was Renjun’s boyfriend, who was soaking wet and dripping water onto their welcome mat as he shivered in place.

Mark was cursing to himself, bent in half as he tried to undo his tight laces. His shoes were just as soaked as the rest of him, a punishment from the heavens in the form of a sudden rainstorm. It was one of the worst kinds too, the sky a bright cheery blue as the sun beat down on his back despite the deluge of water being dumped upon his head.

“What the fuck?” Renjun questioned, staring judgmentally as Mark pushed his bangs back away from his forehead.

Mark jolting in surprise, his head darting up as he quickly looked in Renjun’s direction. An endearing smile made its way onto his face a second later, so bright that it had Renjun blushing at the blatant affection he could feel radiating from it, “hey, baby.”

Fighting back against the blush wanting to take over his face, Renjun focused instead on setting his knife down on the cutting board, keeping the handle away from the glowing goo seeping out of the root he had been chopping. Then he was moving around the island counter, idly shaking the mess off of his left hand, the goo disappearing from his skin in a shower of purple sparks.

Mark watched his approach quietly, his hands still busy divesting himself of his soaked clothing. Then Renjun was close enough to touch him, his own hands raising up to cup Mark’s damp face between his palms. Another smile flitted over Mark’s face, his warm brown eyes meeting Renjun’s unflinchingly.

“You’re such a mess,” Renjun muttered finally, leaning forward to press a fleeting kiss against Mark’s mouth. Then he was leaning back and letting his hands drop from Mark’s face and instead trailing his fingertips over his clothing. The purple sparks made a comeback, the hum of Renjun’s magic a soothing warmth against Mark’s body as it pulled the water from his clothing.

“Thank you,” he murmured once Renjun straightened up from drying out his shoes. Wrapping an arm around the mages waist, Mark dipped his head for a more thorough kiss than the one Renjun had given him.

Letting out an appreciative hum, Renjun reached up to lace his fingers through Mark’s hair, his magic sparking absentmindedly and drying it as well. Pulling back just slightly to nip lightly at Mark’s lips, Renjun peered up from under his lashes, “Welcome home.”

Mark just smiled against him, leaning back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	9. storm | nohyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Florida, Hurricanes, Power Outage

“The hurricane won’t be a big deal, you said,” Donghyuck drawled sarcastically, staring blankly up at the dark ceiling as rain lashed against the sides of the house, “we’ll only get some rain and it’ll be fine.”

Jeno turned his head, his black hair a dark halo against the light fabric of the pillow cover, “Listen. It’s been _ years _ since we’ve had a really bad one. It’s only a cat three right now.” 

Donghyuck sneered at him, “it’s still a _ hurricane_, you Floridian fuck.”

“Sinkholes are more terrifying,” Jeno dismissed with a shrug, turning his focus back towards the ceiling as Donghyuck moved to glare at him. As if offended at the slight, there was a loud boom of thunder outside, vibrating up through their bodies even despite the distance. Donghyuck let out a slight gasp of surprise at the noise, shuffling closer and minimizing the space between them.

Jeno didn’t react, far too used to the ambiance of thunderstorms. You didn’t live in the lightning capital of the United States without growing used to the storms that raged overhead. Honestly, it was more soothing to Jeno than anything else, the rain a relaxing lullaby to fall asleep to.

Donghyuck didn’t feel the same, obviously. He had only moved to Florida two years before, his family occupying the house right next to Jeno’s own. He would probably be there now, but his parents were away on a business trip with his younger siblings. Donghyuck had been living in the dorms of their college campus, and considering he had classes he hadn’t joined them on their trip. None of them had expected for a hurricane to develop so quickly while they were gone, popping up on the news only a day after Donghyuck’s parents had flown out of state.

Then their campus had decided to close, and Donghyuck had decided he would much rather join Jeno at his house then be stuck sleeping within their university’s library with the other students still on campus. Jeno didn’t really mind, to be honest. He had even enjoyed the company on the two hour drive back to their neighborhood

But now it was two AM, and they were in the middle of the outer ring over the storm. Luckily it had decided to stay on the west coast of the state, but it was still large enough for the rain bands to reach them on the opposite coast. That’s why their power had abandoned them, flickering off around midnight and killing the game of Mario Kart they had been in the middle of.

Jeno had expected it to be honest, and his parents were just as nonchalant about it as he was. They had simply decided to head off to bed, reminding them to blow out any candles they lit before they went to bed.

Donghyuck was significantly less relaxed, having never been anyway in the vicinity of a hurricane in his life. Even now he was almost vibrating with stress, flinching at another burst of thunder and slipping his hand down to clutch at Jeno’s. 

Letting out a sleepy hum, Jeno threaded their fingers together easily, tugging at his arm slightly to encourage Donghyuck to move closer. It wouldn’t be the first time they had cuddled in bed, and it certainly wasn’t the last either. That fact was probably what had Donghyuck cuddling up to his side so easily, his soft hair tickling at Jeno’s chin when Donghyuck tucked his face against Jeno’s shoulder.

“Crazy motherfucker,” Donghyuck grumbled as the wind continued howling outside, “how can you fall asleep right now?”

“The roof isn’t leaking, so things are fine. Just try to relax,” Jeno soothed, moving his free hand up to run his nails against Donghyuck’s scalp.

The younger huffed at him, his lips a warm pressure against Jeno’s collarbone, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Jeno refuted easily. Ducking his head to lay a quick kiss against Donghyuck’s head, Jeno shook his hand loose and shifted to curl an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders instead. Donghyuck didn’t complain at the change in position, simply curling his fingers into the fabric of Jeno’s sleep shirt and letting out a shaky breath.

“Relax,” Jeno repeated, rubbing comfortably at Donghyuck’s shoulder blades, “I’ll be right here.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Donghyuck drawled sarcastically, “ready to face off against a hurricane for me.”

Jeno let out a soft noise of agreement, smiling as another rumble of thunder passed overhead. Donghyuck still shivered against him, but it was significantly less violent than the previous occasions. He would take that as the win that it was, no matter how small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	10. reincarnation | noren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Renjun/Jeno  
**Tags:** Animal Adoption, Established Relationship

“I swear he’s a reincarnation, Renjun! Just look at him!” 

Renjun stared quietly into Jeno’s wide, imploring eyes before turning away from his boyfriend and looking at the kitten behind the cage bars. He didn’t want to agree with Jeno’s words, ludicrous as they were, but Renjun _ knew _ what Jeno’s old cat looked like, in no small part thanks to all the photos Jeno still had on his phone. Worrying attachment aside, it helped Renjun recognized how much the kitten he was looking at was a spot on replica for Jeno’s dearly departed feline. Still, they had walked into the local animal shelter just to _ look_. Also so Jeno could play with the cats temporarily and leave Renjun free of his incessant whining for one of their own, not that his boyfriend knew that.

It seemed that his plans had backfired on him though, because Renjun just _ knew _ they wouldn’t be leaving until Jeno had convinced him to adopt the kitten meowing up at them. He had even moved forward, his tiny tongue darting out to lick at the finger Jeno had stuck between the cage bars.

“Renjun,” Jeno began, his lower lip jutting out in a far too endearing pout, “_please_?”

Renjun let out a sigh, dropping his face into his hands and ignoring Jeno’s victorious woop. He could already hear Donghyuck’s derisive comments about how whipped he was when he learned about their soon to be pet. Not that it would be inaccurate, to be honest, but Renjun liked to lie to himself.

He liked to see Jeno happy even more, though, so it was with a resigned smile that he rolled his eyes before lifting his head and meeting Jeno’s ecstatic expression, “you’re cleaning the litter.”

Jeno wasted no time in straightening up from where he had crouched in front of the kitten’s cage, sweeping Renjun off his feet in a far too enthusiastic hug, “thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much.”

Renjun let out a yelp as his feet left the ground, his arms automatically wrapping around Jeno’s shoulders. He let out a laugh soon after, because Jeno was far too cute for his own good, “I love you too, idiot. Now put me down.”

Jeno listened reluctantly, but then he was moving on to leaving rapid kisses against Renjun’s face instead. Spluttering at the affection, Renjun quickly pushed him away, a blush working its way over his cheeks, “stop that! Come on, we’ve got to go talk to one of the workers before someone else adopts him.”

Jeno let out a gasp of horror, his determination to continue kissing Renjun despite the way his boyfriend was pushing at him falling away immediately. Then Renjun was left blinking at the empty air in front of him, Jeno already jogging off down the aisle of cages.

The kitten let out a mew after a second, wide eyes looking up at him behind the bars, and Renjun sent it a wry smile of agreement, “yeah, that’s your new dad alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	11. sweater | nomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Established Relationship

Crawling out of bed and facing the morning chill was one of the most unpleasant experiences Jaemin knew. It was a challenge he had to face it every time autumn took over the city, lasting long into the winter and only relenting when spring saw fit to raise the daily temperatures.

With October in full swing, Jaemin didn’t have the luxury of warm mornings. No, he just had the biting chill of the hardwood floor under his toes, cool air raising goosebumps along his arms. He had had the foresight to pull on a pair of sweatpants at least, but the short sleeves of his shirt, worn so frequently the fabric had grown thin and comfortable against his skin, did nothing to keep the warmth he had accumulated under his blankets against his skin.

Still, he had to face the chill in order to reach the coffee maker bubbling away on the kitchen counter. Jeno was steadfast in his refusal to let Jaemin place it on their bedside table, so it left the younger boy slipping away from the warmth of Jeno’s sleeping form and stepping out into the main area of their small apartment.

They could probably afford to turn on the heat, to be honest, but they had made a mutual decision to wait until it was really needed. They were still college kids after all, Jaemin in the midst of a tech degree and Jeno aiming to be a fully certified veterinarian despite his allergies. Their part time jobs pulled in barely enough to make it through the month, and they were always stressed with making high enough grades to satisfy their scholarships. Still, it was a good life they had managed to make together, and even after four years of dating Jaemin was the happiest he could be. Just the thought of Jeno had him smiling into the cup of coffee he was pouring, already looking forward to crawling back into bed and spending the hour they had before classes cuddling up to the older boy.

As if hearing Jaemin’s thoughts about him, there was the sound of shuffling behind him, Jeno’s sleep hoarse voice whining from the door to their bedroom, “Jaemin, hurry _ up_. It’s so cold.”

Jaemin let out a mocking noise, keeping his eyes focused on the coffee pot as he set it back into place, “and whose fault is that?”

“...mother nature?” Jeno answered hesitantly, his mind running far too slow during the early hour to come up with a better response.

“No,” Jaemin laughed, looking over his shoulder and letting his eyebrows raise pointedly, “it’s _ yours_. I’d still be in bed if-”

“We are _ not _ keeping the coffee pot in our room, Jaemin.” Jeno interrupted him in exasperation, one hand clinging to the door frame and the other, hidden adorably under the too long sleeve of his sweater, rubbing at his eyes.

Jaemin pouted, picking up his coffee cup and crossing through the living room until he was able to stand in front of his boyfriend. Reaching up to pull Jeno’s sweater paw away from his face, Jaemin tugged at the fabric until his hand was revealed, dipping his head down to lay a kiss against the back of it. Glancing up in order to catch Jeno’s expression, an intriguing mix of exasperation and fondness, Jaemin felt a smirk pull up the corner of his mouth, “but just imagine how much time we could save for other things?”

A quiet inhale, Jeno’s lashes fluttering beautifully, and then the boy was pulling away with a huff and retreating into their bedroom, “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Jaemin frowned at his back, following immediately and watching with darkening eyes as Jeno started to pull his too big sweater (a sweater Jaemin _ knew _ had once belonged in his own closet long ago) over his head, “are you doubting me?”

Jeno glanced over his shoulder, the long expanse of his back too perfect in the morning light drifting in through their curtains, “what would you do if I said yes?”

Jaemin quietly set his coffee cup down on the desk they had shoved beside the door, ignoring the mess of assignments that covered the surface. His hands now free, Jaemin quickly stalked his way over the cold floor. Jeno watched his approach closely, turning around to face him head on as his eyes started to crease in a smile that was far too cute for what he had just initiated.

“Then,” Jaemin breathed, when he was close enough for his hands to grip at Jeno’s hips, “I’m just going to have to prove you wrong.”

Jeno laughed, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck and leaning forward enough for their lips to brush together, “can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	12. mythology | kaimark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jongin/Mark  
**Tags:** Mythology, Gods & Goddesses

“You know, this isn’t how the stories usually go,” Mark pointed out dubiously, wide eyes glancing around them nervously before looking back towards Jongin.

The man - the _ god _ \- simply shot him a smile, golden skin almost glowing in the falling twilight, the sun having sunk beneath the horizon seconds before he had appeared in front of Mark during his trek home from the fields, “are you disappointed?”

“I mean,” Mark stuttered, “no?”

Jongin (because that’s what he had told Mark to call him long ago, not Kai like all the recent myths, or Apollo like the ancient ones) let out another laugh, just as warm as the fingers he had threaded through Mark’s own. Mark worried about his sweaty palms and dirt stained skin, but the god didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he just seemed to pull Mark closer, insistent in his urging until their arms were brushing against each other with every step.

After a few minutes of just following the god’s meandering path through the flower fields surrounding Mark’s village, the human decided to speak once again, “still, isn’t there something more deserving of your attention? Or, well, some_one_? I wouldn’t think I would rank that high up on the list.”

Jongin drew short at Mark’s self-deprecating words, plush mouth turning down as he turned fierce eyes Mark’s way. His irises flared gold, so startlingly different from the warm chocolate Mark was so used to drowning in, and the human froze nervously, unsure if he had managed to offend the god.

Sensing his discomfort, Jongin let out a sigh, shaking his head as he let his eyelids drift closed. A moment later they were opening again, back to that comforting brown, and Jongin was reaching a careful hand to cup at Mark’s cheek. The human froze at the contact, eyes widening in surprise as his mouth parted involuntarily, all of his focus centered on the way Jongin brushed his thumb gently over Mark’s cheekbone.

“Silly mortal,” Jongin murmured, moving close enough for his chest, only clothed by sheer fabric and glittering jewels, to brush against the starch fabric of Mark’s shirt, the heat of his skin seeking to scald, “there is no one more deserving of my attention than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	13. neon | nahyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Donghyuck/Jaemin, mentioned Lucas/Mark, very faint Renjun/Jeno  
**Tags:** Clubbing

There was a low thrumming bass snaking its way through Donghyuck's body, setting his teeth on edge and making goosebumps rise in anticipation. Alcohol had left the back of his throat burning, a direct result of a platter of shots provided by Yukhei’s credit card in an effort to endear himself to his new boyfriend’s best friends.

He didn’t know that Donghyuck and Renjun had been listening to Mark whine for months over the hot guy in his biology lecture. He honestly didn’t need to bother gaining their approval over the course of the night, both of them already far too knowing about what sort of man Yukhei was (and just how whipped Mark already was for him). That was one of the drawbacks to a pining Mark, but it could be a lot worse. He could have chosen someone that wasn’t as likeable as Yukhei, but luckily for Donghyuck and Renjun they found themselves liking the older boy even more over the course of the night.

They were gone now though, the newly minted couple (going on two weeks now, Mark had proudly told him when they met at the club’s entrance, as if he hadn’t called Donghyuck to freak out after Yukhei asked him on a date) having disappeared into the crowd. Renjun had been the first to depart, slinking away with his eyes set on a blond boy with pretty eyes and his muscled arms exposed enticingly. The couple hadn’t waited long to follow him, their hands tangled together and a waterfall of giggles left in their wake as they slipped into the undulating crowd.

Donghyuck would be more offended at being abandoned, but he was honestly just thankful that he was no longer playing third wheel (fourth, before Renjun's betrayal). He cared even less now that he had slipped into the crowd himself, abandoning their table to whoever wanted it and having far too much fun losing himself in the atmosphere.

Neon lights lined the walls of the club, casting an odd light to people’s faces and making the crowd gain a dreamlike appearance. Bright flashes of from where the DJ was located illuminated dancers at random, Donghyuck’s pupils aching at the constant shift of light. Still, this is what he had expected when he learned which club they would be heading to, one of the busiest locations near their campus and a favorite among college students, and it was with complete abandon that he let himself sink into the atmosphere.

Donghyuck didn’t know how long he spent in the haze, shifting from dancing with partners to alone and back again with only a faint impression of who he was unabashedly grinding against, forgetting them seconds after they slipped away. But then another person slipped into place in front of him, easily falling into the way Donghyuck was moving to the beat, a partner that didn’t interrupt the flow he had going, easily syncing his body with Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck didn’t even look at them for a few minutes, losing himself in the song that was making itself a second beat in his chest. But then the song ended, switching to a new one that was far more slow and sensual, and Donghyuck finally turned around and peered up at the stranger’s face and no one could forget a sight like  _ that. _

Donghyuck blinked back into focus after a moment, having been mesmerized by a blindingly bright smile even with the shitty lighting. The boy’s sharp teeth seemed to flash as he noticed Donghyuck’s surprised stare, pretty eyebrows (and how the  _ fuck _ can somebody’s eyebrows be pretty?) raising curiously as the stranger slipped his hands down to Donghyuck’s hips just as he had when Donghyuck had grinded back against him. A light pressure that Donghyuck easily followed and they were pressed against each other once again, that dangerous smile bare inches away from Donghyuck’s face, “alright there?”

It was enough to have Donghyuck snapping back into focus, trying his best to ignore the way his brain was melting at the boy’s deep voice. Letting a confident smirk cross over his lips, he dropped his eyes away from the boy’s pretty face and focused on taking in the rest of his body. Which, hot damn. Donghyuck knew that clubbing warranted outfits that had no business being seen in broad daylight, evident by the way his own leather pants clung far too tightly to his legs. The stranger was making a statement though, the neckline of his creamy white shirt dipping far enough down that Donghyuck wondered whether he would get a flash of the boy’s belly button. He was happy enough seeing the indentation of the stranger’s abs though, and Donghyuck wasted no time in skimming curious fingertips over the warm skin as he looked back up into the boy’s eyes with a sly smile and finally answered his question, “I could be doing a lot better.”

“Oh?” The boy breathed, barely audibly over the beat of the music, his eyes shining brightly. Then he was tilting his head forward to speak into Donghyuck’s ear, his lips just barely brushing against skin and making a shiver race down Donghyuck’s spine, “would you like to go somewhere less crowded then?”

Donghyuck swallowed roughly when the boy pulled back, but only after pressing a light kiss against Donghyuck’s cheek. Tilting his head to the side, Donghyuck let a slow smile take over his features, delighting in the way it made the boy’s eyes drop down to his mouth.

“Only if you tell me your name first.”

That earned him a laugh, just as pretty as the boy himself, and then he was directing a far more endearing smile Donghyuck’s way, full of amusement rather than aiming for seductive, “My name’s Jaemin. And what’s yours, cutie?”

“Gross,” Donghyuck complained, crinkling his nose in distaste and and ignoring the way it earned him a lightly reprimanding jab against his side, “fine, fine. I’m Donghyuck.”

“Well Donghyuck,” Jaemin began, practically purring his name as he slipped an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer so that their lips teasingly brushed when he leant forward in an effort to be heard more clearly, “I’m pretty sure there’s a bathroom right over there that we can hang out in until you’re feeling better.”

“Sounds perfect.” Donghyuck’s smile sharpened as he let his nails scratch lightly down Jaemin’s chest before pulling away and slipping his hand into Jaemin’s, starting to tug him through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	14. comfort object | kaimark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** pre-Jongin/Mark  
**Tags:** First Meetings, Single Parents, Child!Jisung

The first time Jongin met Mark was when he was moving in to the apartment across the hall from his own. He wouldn’t have even known about his new neighbor if it wasn’t for the collection of boxes in the hallway when he stepped out to head to work.

It was fairly early, sunlight filtering in through the window at the end of the hall, and the stranger’s messy dark hair was the first thing Jongin saw as he bent to pick up one of the boxes. He must have made a sound of surprise, because then the stranger was looking at him with impossibly bright eyes, his face faintly flushed from the effort of moving things.

Then he proceeded to introduce himself to Jongin in such a startlingly friendly manner that Jongin was hard pressed to return his cheer. Before they could get much further than exchanging names and that fact that Mark was going to be his new neighbor, Mark was interrupted by a young voice calling out for his father.

The most surprising fact was that Mark was the one to answer, because Jongin would honestly bet money that he was barely in his twenties. To refute Jongin’s assumption the child appeared, messy black hair that matched his father's hidden by the hood of a baby yellow chicken onesie he was wearing.

“Daddy, I’m bored.” The child said, looking up at Mark with a pout and curling his chubby hands in the matching chick plushie he had in his grasp.

“I’m sorry Jisungie,” Mark soothed, kneeling down so that they were face to face and rubbing a thumb against the boy’s cheek, “daddy still has to get all the boxes inside and then we’ll unpack your toys, okay?”

Jisung’s pout only seemed to increase, but then the toddler was glancing over and finally noticing Jongin. For his part Jongin hadn’t moved, still standing with a briefcase in one hand and his tie an uncomfortable pressure against his throat. It was the drawbacks of having to wear a suit to work, but he had grown long used to it.

At the boy’s attention though, Jongin tried his best to pull up the comforting smile that always had his sister’s kids relaxing as he copied Mark in crouching down to Jisung’s eye level, “hey there. I’m Jongin. What’s your name?”

Jisung pulled his chick plushie closer to his chest, no doubt an unconscious gesture of comfort as he darted nervous eyes towards Mark. His dad simply nodded, smiling encouragingly at the boy, and it seemed to give the boy enough confidence to turn back to Jongin with a shy smile, “I’m Jisung!”

“Nice to meet you Jisung,” Jongin said, reaching his hand out for a handshake, “how old are you?”

“Three!” Jisung announced proudly, holding up the respective number of fingers with a bright grin before reaching out to shake Jongin’s hand.

“Wow,” Jongin responded, pitching his voice in a suitably impressed way, “you must be a big boy, huh?”

Jisung blushed at the praise, nodding his head with a smile. Mark was echoing it, his eyes darting between his son and Jongin with bright eyes. Turning his attention to his neighbor as Jisung moved to grip at one of his shirt sleeves, Mark’s head tilted curiously, “do you have kids?”

Jongin’s smile fell a bit, but he was quick to recover it as he shook his head, “ah, no. I’ve always wanted some, but work has kept me so busy that I don’t even have the time to date. My sister has kids though, and I babysit them when I can.”

Mark smiled in understanding, his mouth opening to say something else only to be cut off as Jongin’s phone rang. The elder flinched in surprise at the sudden noise, quickly pulling his phone out and answering without looking, sending an apologetic look Mark’s way, “Hello?”

His assistant was on the other line, voice curious and slightly impatient, and Jongin realized with a wince that he was probably late by this point. Making excuses quickly, it only took a few moments until he was hanging up, sending a sheepish look to Mark as they both rose to their feet, “Sorry, I was on my way to work. It was nice meeting you, though.”

“Don’t worry, I get it.” Mark said, shaking off his apology easily, his other hand moving to stroke at Jisung’s messy hair and dropping the hood of his onesie back. The kid seemed to preen under the attention, his small hand clenching at Mark’s pant leg as he looked up at Jongin curiously.

Jongin shot the boy a quick smile, before shooting a matching one Mark’s way. After a quick second to make sure his apartment door was locked Jongin was stepping away with a wave, “sorry again. Hopefully we’ll see each other another time?”

Mark returned his smile, his eyes shining brightly as he waved in return, “sure.”

“Bye!” Jisung piped up, copying them both and waving energetically before looking up at his dad for approval. It was an adorable sight that Jongin was hard pressed to forget as he finally made his way into the elevator. He couldn’t help it, and Jongin really did hope that he would run into the pair again sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and [aubrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl) came up with this au so shout out to her. it's nowhere near the length that it could have been, but i refuse to write a fully fleshed out thing rn dkljfasd
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	15. film | marknomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mark/Jeno/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Photography

“Why am I doing this again?” Mark questioned, staring flatly into Jaemin’s camera lens.

The younger boy grumbled at him, pulling the camera away from his face with a scowl, “_because_, you’re the one who promised I could ask for _ anything _ if I left you alone so you could sleep longer.”

Jeno snickered at his side as Mark’s face creased in dissatisfaction, the elder having crossed his arms in order to direct a petulant pout at them, “you did say that, hyung.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to _ model _ for him.” Mark hissed at him.

Jeno looked at him like he was dumb, “he literally takes pictures of us all the time.”

“It’s because my boyfriends are so pretty,” Jaemin cooed, interrupting another of Mark’s complaints as he looked between them sappily, “you’re both so gorgeous.”

His words were enough to make both Mark and Jeno blush, still somehow unused to compliments even after having been dating for going on eight months now. Predictably though, Jaemin was soon to ruin the sappy atmosphere with his shit eating grin, “and my film class grades have only shot up after I started using you two as models.”

Jeno swatted at his side, frowning when Jaemin predicted the hit and dodged away with a laugh. Mark just watched in exasperation, shoulders slumping in exhaustion, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

“Oh?” Jaemin questioned, eyes turning half-lidded in that way that only predated a rush to find the closest private area they could, “I think I reimburse you pretty well, though?”

Mark spluttered at the blatant innuendo, turning desperate eyes Jeno’s way, “please control him.”

Jeno’s eyebrows shot up incredulously, looking between the two boys, “just because I’ve known him longer doesn’t mean I know how to control him!”

“I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me,” Jaemin quoted in agreement, only to get dual looks of disgust in response. The blond just shrugged at them, dismissing their reactions and pulling his camera up over his face once again, “enough distractions! Pose for me, baby.”

Mark frowned even as his cheeks heated in a blush, eyes darting away in embarrassment, “you’re ridiculous.”

Jaemin just shot him a quick kiss, choosing not to verbally respond. It took a few moments for Mark to center himself, sucking in a fortifying breath and letting his expression smooth out. Jeno admired him as he did, watching curiously as Mark pushed away Jaemin’s antics in order to gather control of himself. Jeno would be hard pressed to do the same so quickly, but he was starting to get used to the way both boys sent his mind into a whirlwind. If their relationship continued to sail as smoothly as it had been, and Jeno had a feeling it would, he knew there would come a day that he could do the same as Mark.

He was honestly looking forward to that day, just as much as he was looking forward to later tonight when he just _ knew _ Mark and he would team up in order to fluster Jaemin. For all that the younger loved to embarrass them and drown them in compliments, he was absolutely shit at taking them in return. It made overwhelming him a gleeful activity, Mark and Jeno joyfully picking him apart and watching him crumble under the force of their combined affection.

As the clicks of Jaemin’s camera filled his ears, Jeno tried his best to smother a smile. Patience. He only had a few hours to wait.

Judging by the way Mark was looking at him, a message in his eyes, the elder was looking forward to it just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	16. soulbond | nohyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Magic, Accidental Soulbond, Soulbonds, Light Angst

“What do you _ mean _ we’re soulbonded?” Donghyuck asked, scandalized.

Doyoung peered over the edge of his clipboard, completely unamused, “I mean you’re stuck with each other forever. Congratulations.”

Jeno hunched his shoulders as Donghyuck spun in his direction with a murderous look, “oops?”

“_Oops_?!” Donghyuck repeated, his voice reaching unknown heights, “_Jeno_! What the _ fuck_!”

“I’m sorry!” Jeno whined, flinching away when Donghyuck took a dangerous step his way. The mixture of fear and regret and panic that was swirling in his chest must have translated over their bond, because Donghyuck seemed to freeze in place, his eyes widening in surprise. Jeno felt that echo in his own mind, along with the mystifying sense of guilt. Which, what? Why would Donghyuck feel guilty? Jeno deserved his anger. After all, the only reason they had landed in the infirmary with Doyoung drowning them in diagnostic spells was because Jeno had been in the midst of an unregulated ritual when Donghyuck had stepped into the room.

Still, Donghyuck seemed to relax with a resigned sigh, lifting one of his hands to slide his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his face, “fine. This is fine. Hyung, are you_ sure _ there’s no way to reverse it?”

Doyoung grimaced when both turned their attention his way, “I mean, there _ is. _But I don’t recommend it.”

Donghyuck lifted an eyebrow imperiously, “why not?”

“_Because_,” Doyoung began, shooting Donghyuck an unimpressed glare at his attitude, “it’ll damage you both. Mentally, physically _ and _ magically.”

There was a ringing silence in the infirmary, before Jeno was sucking in a nervous breath and turning the medic’s attention his way, “but why? The ritual was meant to call a familiar not- it shouldn’t affect a _ person_.”

Doyoung’s expression softened, his voice dropping apologetically, “it was still a ritual that affects the soul, Jeno. Familiars don’t just form from nothing, they’re a piece of _ you_. As it stands, the two of you are wrapped together as integrally as a familiar would be. Your souls, your magical cores, they’re _ together _ now. Separating the two of you has just as much chance of killing you as it does stealing your magic completely.”

Both Jeno and Donghyuck flinched at the reality of their position, and Jeno finally felt the results of his actions setting in. Dropping his face into his hands as the wave of guilt swamped through him, Jeno bit his lip in an effort to keep his silence. He could feel the worry that echoed across his bond with Donghyuck, the other still somehow concerned about him even though Jeno had _ fucked up._ Shit, he had fucked up _ so _ bad. How could the two of them even look at him?

“Hey,” Donghyuck’s voice reached his ears after a few moments, the younger boy having kneeled down in front of where Jeno had curled into himself in the chair he had been sitting in. Careful hands reached up to smooth over his knees before drifting up to run gentle fingers through Jeno’s hair, “hey, Jeno. Jeno, look at me.”

It took a few moments until Jeno found it in himself to listen, the soft echo of Donghyuck’s determination fighting against the turmoil, the _ guilt_, he could feel drowning his lungs. Still, Jeno managed to lift his head enough to meet Donghyuck’s eyes through his own teary ones, his voice coming out in a rasp, “I’m so sorry.”

Donghyuck’s lips tilted up in a smile too gentle for what Jeno deserved, his hands moving down to cup either side of Jeno’s neck, “we’ll make it work.”

And somehow, Jeno believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	17. monkey's paw | 00z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Renjun/Jeno/Donghyuck/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Magical Realism, Werewolves, Vampires, Mages

“Don’t touch that, you idiot!” Donghyuck hissed, darting his hand out to quickly smack Jaemin’s curious hand away from a shelf. The blond let out a yelp of pain, cradling his hand close to a chest as he turned a pout towards the mage, trying his best to look absolutely pitiful.

“What was that for?”

Donghyuck continued glaring, no sign of sympathy or regret on his face as he started nudging Jaemin away from the shelves, “you’re like a toddler, I swear. What part of ‘no touching’ do you not understand?”

“But I’m _ curious_, Hyuck! You let Renjun touch things!” Jaemin whined, slumping his shoulders as he fell onto the couch Donghyuck had led him to. Jeno sent him a quick smile from where he sat on the other end, his legs pulled up on the cushions and his glasses perched on his nose. He had his laptop on his lap, the essay he had due in two days close to finished and suitably distracting him from joining his boyfriends in their antics.

Donghyuck scoffed, hands perched on his hips as he looked at Jaemin is disapproval, “that’s because Renjun actually knows more magic than _ I _ do, you dumb dog.”

Jaemin bared teeth immediately, a low growl rumbling through his chest. Donghyuck didn’t even flinch, his only acknowledgement being a scoff and quick roll of his eyes. He still reached out to run his fingers through Jaemin’s hair though, a faint apology for all that he was exasperated with Jaemin’s antics. He knew the werewolf didn’t like the childish insults after all, for all that he was acting like a toddler at the moment.

“Calm down, puppy. You know I didn’t mean it.”

Jaemin snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. It led him to meeting Jeno’s amused gaze, his reddish brown eyes amused and one of his fangs poking over his lips as he smirked. Jaemin didn’t hesitate to growl at the vampire for the silent mocking, leading to Jeno rolling his eyes as well and focusing back on his essay.

“I’ve been gone for like five minutes, how did you already get Jaemin all pissy?” Renjun questioned as he walked into the room, struggling under the weight of several large tomes. Donghyuck quickly moved over to the other mage, plucking up half the books easily and sending Renjun a chiding look when the elder went to protest.

“Dumbass almost got his hands on one of the monkey paws in the back room.” Donghyuck divulged, easily throwing Jaemin under the bus with no regret. For all that Jaemin was dating all three of the boys, he was feeling frankly unloved in that moment.

The feeling only increased when Renjun turned a glare his way, one eyebrow rising pointedly, “Jaemin.”

“It smelled weird!” Jaemin whined, though he would deny it if anyone called him out on it, “Like, death and bad luck and _ nasty_.”

“So you decided to touch it?” Jeno muttered absentmindedly, pushing his glasses up his nose from where they had slid down but refraining from moving his attention from his laptop screen.

Jaemin sent him a glare, but he was soon distracted by Renjun and Donghyuck both moving closer to the couch and setting their tombs on the coffee table. There was the distinct scent of ozone as they drew closer, the telltale smell of magic that Jaemin was so familiar with when it came to the two.

“Jeno’s right, what the hell Jaemin?” Renjun muttered, moving a hand up to smooth back his messy hair. He had been up in the attic searching for the books he had brought back, the distinct smell of mustiness clinging to his clothes and leaving Jaemin fighting back a sneeze, “Monkey paws are really shitty. They’ll give you wishes, but it’ll end up with someone close to you dying, probably.”

Jaemin winced at that new information, sinking further back into the couch and ignoring Donghyuck when he dropped down beside him. Renjun sent him a look on the other side of the coffee table, half chastising, half endeared, “I don’t have to tell you why that’s bad, do I?”

“No,” Jaemin grumbled, looking away with a pout.

Donghyuck cooed, moving his hand up to run his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, “it’s alright, puppy. We’ll protect you. Just _ listen_ to us and don’t touch sketchy shit.”

Jaemin scent him a glare at the nickname, but conceding the fact that he was right. They _ had _ told him not to touch anything in the back room, after all. It’s where they kept their more outlandish magic items, the entire room giving off a sense of danger that had his hackles rising. He had always been a rather curious wolf though, so it had succeeded in making him as wary as he was interested in investigating the room. This hadn’t been the first time they had caught him sniffing at the shelves either, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. There was a reason they had set up those proximity wards he pretended not to know about.

“Give it a week and he’s just going to be in there again,” Jeno pointed out with a smile, unknowingly backing up Jaemin’s thoughts as he saved his essay. All three of his boyfriends sent him a glare at the reminder, though Jaemin’s was probably the most deadly of them all. The vampire didn’t seem to care as he closed his laptop and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table.

Then he was turning towards them, eyes creased in a far too adorable smile that exposed his fangs, “I’m hungry.”

Donghyuck darted up from Jaemin’s side immediately, quickly making his way to the other end of the couch so that he could slip into Jeno’s lap. The move was just as unsurprising as Renjun’s subsequent eyeroll, the other mage moving to take Donghyuck’s previous space and sidling up to Jaemin’s side. Donghyuck was the most eager of them to become a blood bag, evident in the way he was already tilting his head to the side and looking down at Jeno with a pout. Not that Jaemin blamed him, to be honest. Jeno always made it a fun time, making sure to be as gentle in his bite as he could and quick to drink his fill. He made sure to satisfy the hormones his venom brought to the surface as well, one of his hands already moving to cup as Donghyuck’s ass as he sunk his fangs into the mage’s neck.

“Shameless,” Renjun muttered at the two of them, meeting Jeno’s red eyes with the vampire slid his gaze over to the two of them. Donghyuck didn’t hear though, he was far too busy letting out a low moan that rattled in Jaemin’s ears.

“Hot,” Jaemin added his own opinion unprompted, moving his hand down to knead at Renjun’s thigh. The mage sent him a glare at the action but then he was letting out a resigned sigh and moving one of his hands up to cup at Jaemin’s hair, tilting his head down.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Don’t think you’re forgiven yet, though.”

“I’ll make dinner tonight,” Jaemin bargained, smiling at the considering look it gained him. Renjun didn’t speak a word though, instead focusing on sliding their lips together. Jaemin would take it for the win that it was, and resigned himself to keeping out of the back room for at least two weeks. He could hold his curious wolf back for that long, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	18. journey | dotae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Taeyong/Doyoung  
**Tags:** Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion

“Do you have any idea how long this trip will take?” Jeno questioned, raising his hands up to tighten the knot of his hitai-ate. The metal glinted in the morning light, the Konohagakure symbol blatant against the worn material. Doyoung touched his own hitai-ate, tied carefully around his neck, before turning away from the chūnin with a shrug. 

“You read the mission scroll, didn’t you? Or has your brain melted from all the paperwork at the missions desk?” He questioned curiously, half of his attention on his former genin and the rest on the approaching chakra of their other teammates.

The Chūnin Exams had been held over a month ago in Sunagakure, but this would be the first mission he had ran with one of his former team since they had all been promoted. Don’t get Doyoung wrong, he was extremely proud of them, and he even found himself missing the brats. Still, this would be the first time they were being sent off on a mission together where he wasn’t their jōnin sensei, and given the fact that he wasn’t even this mission’s leader he was sure there would be hiccups when it came to the chain of command.

Jeno let out a groan, drawing Doyoung’s full attention back his way, “please don’t talk about paperwork. If I knew it was this bad, I would’ve stayed a genin forever.”

“Here, here,” A new voice interrupted, before there was the scuff of gravel as Jungwoo jumped off of a nearby rooftop and joined them in front of the northern gate. He had been two years ahead of Jeno in the Academy, but he had been promoted through the same Exams as Doyoung’s students. They had teamed up during the second portion of the exams, the harsh climate of Wind Country a hazardous terrain even for the more experienced genin. It was an alliance that had gotten them to the third exam though, so Doyoung was happy to see the blond even if he had the annoying habit of looking at Doyoung with stars in his eyes.

“I can still hear Jaemin’s whining even now,” Jungwoo continued, speaking about another of Doyoung’s former students, “he and Yukhei are probably going to get all the shifts we’re missing.”

“Don’t forget Renjun or Donghyuck,” Jeno reminded with a snicker, “they’d probably kill us in order to take our place.”

Doyoung winced at the duo’s names, silently agreeing with his favorite (don’t tell the others) student. Renjun, the third and final of Doyoung’s previous genin team, was just as adverse to paperwork as the rest of them. And Donghyuck, being Renjun’s self-declared rival, shared in the sentiment, though he would probably roast someone with a Katon jutsu before he outwardly agreed with anything the elder did.

“Oh good, you’re all here.”

Doyoung looked up at the voice, watching with crossed arms as Taeyong landed beside Jungwoo with a bright smile. For all that the other was a senior jōnin, he certainly didn’t look the part. He was one of the more daring shinobi though, ignoring the traditional Konoha flak jacket that Doyoung and Jeno were wearing and trading it for a black crop top with a mesh shirt underneath. It wasn’t the most extravagant outfits Doyoung had seen among his fellow shinobi (case in point, Jungwoo was wearing a jacket that was glaringly lime green, barely helped by the black accents on the fabric) but it was definitely one of the most distracting.

That was more due to Taeyong’s face, probably, but Doyoung would never tell him that.

He wasn’t sure about Jeno though, and Doyoung made sure to shoot his former student a warning glare even as he ignored Jeno’s shit-eating grin. He had probably learned that expression from Jaemin, the brat.

“Taeyong-sensei,” Jungwoo greeted brightly, because it seemed like the Hokage thought it would be a smart choice to send two pairs of former students and sensei out together.

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong greeted back, just as affectionately, reaching out a hand to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair before turning a shy smile towards his other two teammates, “Doyoung, Jeno. I hope our mission will turn out well.”

Doyoung inclined his head politely just as Jeno ducked in a quick bow, because for all that Doyoung’s brats had been, well, _ brats_, he had made sure to grind respect into their thick skulls, “I hope so too! It’ll be cool to work with Jungwoo again.”

Taeyong laughed at the reference to the Exams, but Jungwoo was smiling just as excitedly as Jeno was. Then the jōnin was turning Doyoung’s way curiously, and he tried his best to pull up a friendly smile, “I feel the same. It’s been a while, Taeyong.”

Taeyong let out another laugh, reaching a hand up to brush his purple hair away from his forehead as he nodded in agreement, “yeah, it has. That mission to Kusa a year ago, right? Before you got your team.”

Doyoung grinned at the fact that he remembered, but then again that had been a mission one would be hard pressed to forget about, “right. Let’s hope this one doesn’t turn into a clusterfuck like that one.”

“You can say that again,” Taeyong muttered, reaching back into the bag wrapped around his waist and pulling out a scroll. At the sight of it Jungwoo and Jeno ceased their side conversation, stepping in closer to the two jōnin and watching as Taeyong unfurled it. After that it was a quick rundown of the mission perimeters, just a reminder of their goals and their destination. It was to be expected that they had all already analyzed their own copies of the mission, something Doyoung had done as soon as he had pulled the scroll off of the messenger bird the night before.

After that was done, Taeyong let the scroll ignite in his hand, a nonchalant display of Katon manipulation that would probably have Donghyuck drooling. Jeno, with his Suiton affinity, and Jungwoo, one of Taeyong’s students, just watched the display with curious eyes before turning to run a last minute check of their supplies.

Doyoung watched the two in amusement, before turning to meet Taeyong’s shining eyes with a teasing smirk, “show off.”

“Like you didn’t make a light show just to entertain the Daimyo’s daughter,” Taeyong returned easily. Doyoung didn’t waste his breath trying to refute him, because he was right. It hadn’t even been hard to pull up the Raiton chakra, his natural affinity for the element making it easy for a ball of lightning appearing in his hand, sparking brightly under the little girl’s awe-filled eyes.

“Shut up, let’s go. If we’re fast we can finish the mission early.”

“_Sensei_,” Jeno whined, because he was used to how fast Doyoung would press his team’s mobility, just at the same time that Taeyong let out a bark of laughter.

“Aren’t I the leader of the mission this time, Doyoungie? You’re right though, come on boys.”

Doyoung did his best to fight down a blush, ignoring the knowing looks of their former students as he rushed to follow Taeyong up into the branches of Konoha’s surrounding forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN. i have missed writing naruto fic so much lately kdjslfkjd if you've got any questions about other things i've thought up for this universe pls feel free to ask uwu i've got a lot of headcanons for it already dkfjlsdkfj
> 
> also, just so it's out there, doyoung's genin team consisted of jeno, jaemin and renjun. he knows donghyuck pretty well though bc hyuck refused to let his rival forget about his existence and would always barge in on their training whenever he wasn't busy with his own team (renjun would always tease him for being obsessed with him, but hyuck isn't really in the position to deny it)
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	19. bets | markmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Mark/Jaemin, Jeno/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Hook-Up

When Jaemin had woke up this morning, he hadn’t expected to find himself here. _ Here_, being in a (surprisingly clean) bathroom on the second story of a frat house, licking into a frat boy’s mouth as said frat boy pushed him up against the sink.

Oh, sure, Jaemin had totally expected to get _ some _ action tonight, that had been the whole reason he had attended the party in the first place. Well, that, and the bet Donghyuck had suckered him into by using his Leo nature against him. He couldn’t say no to a challenge though, and Donghyuck had gotten that annoyingly smug look on his face that always had Jaemin’s blood boiling before announcing that he doubted Jaemin’s hook up game.

It was just insulting was what it was, because how dare Donghyuck doubt Jaemin’s ability to seduce people into bed with him. Hell, he had seduced _ Donghyuck _ into bed with him, back at the beginning before they had somehow become friends. Jeno still regretted that day with everything he had, mostly due to the fact that a day after introducing the two they had managed to convince him into a threesome.

His best friend’s regrets aside, Jaemin had been incensed. Donghyuck’s mocking couldn’t be allowed to stand, Jaemin wouldn’t let it. Sure, he knew he was being manipulated as Donghyuck laid down the terms of the bet (a week’s worth of dishes for whoever didn’t get laid, because somehow throughout the two years they had known each other they had ended up moving in together and they both hated washing up), but that was something he could easily ignore. Besides, he had been in a bit of a slump lately, far too busy studying for his classes (he still didn’t know why he took seven courses this semester) and with no time to find himself some dick. Jeno had put a stop to their mutual brojobs a while ago, which was frankly bullshit considering he knew his best friend easily fell into _ Donghyuck’s _ bed, if the fucker ever asked. Which, to be fair, that was probably more due to Jeno’s unfortunately unrequited (and somehow still secret) crush on the boy.

Jaemin was still suspicious on the unrequited bit, but considering Donghyuck had been out in the party’s crowd searching for his own hook up, he couldn’t help but pity Jeno.

“Shit, careful,” Jaemin hissed, his mind abruptly focusing back on the present as the countertop dug into his back. The frat boy seemed to be dazed, confused as to why Jaemin had pulled their lips apart, but then the words seemed to finally click and he was looking at Jaemin apologetically, his eyes turning big and shiny. Which, cute, but it also made Jaemin want to destroy him a little bit.

“Sorry,” the boy muttered sheepishly, which also made Jaemin realize that he still didn’t know his name. Jaemin had danced with (grinded against) the boy for several songs only minutes before, and being stuck in the middle of a crowd with bass thumping in their ears made little room for conversation. When they had managed to separate long enough to relocate, the frat boy hadn’t wasted a second after locking the door to pin Jaemin up against it, leaving no room for introductions.

“It’s fine, cutie. What’s your name?” Jaemin questioned, pulling his hands away from the boy’s hair. The backwards cap he had been wearing (_frat boys, _ Jaemin thought in disgust, even if he himself usually dressed like one) had been tossed to the floor as soon as Jaemin got his hands on him, far preferring the feeling of the boy’s hair in his grip instead.

“Mark,” the boy answered easily, swallowing thickly as he watched Jaemin push himself up onto the counter before spreading his legs.

Jaemin rose an eyebrow, smoothing his hands over his thighs and picking at the rips in his jeans. Smiling at the way Mark’s tracked the movement intently, Jaemin tilted his head slightly and pulled up his cutest smile, “well then, Mark, come here.”

Mark listened immediately, stepping between his spread legs and placing his own hands on Jaemin’s thighs. Taking it in stride, Jaemin moved his arms back around Mark’s neck, letting his fingers slide back into his hair. There was more of a height difference now, but it was still easy to nudge Mark’s head how he wanted it before reconnecting their mouths.

As Mark whimpered into the kiss that had quickly turned filthy, Jaemin couldn’t help the smile twitching at his lips. Sure, this wasn’t how Jaemin had expected his night to go when he had woken up that morning, but he certainly wasn’t mad about it.

Especially since he wouldn’t have to do the dishes for the next week. Suck that, Donghyuck.

(In the end, neither of them did the dishes for a week. Jaemin walked into their apartment the next morning, hickies littered up the side of his neck and Mark’s number in his phone, only to find Donghyuck and Jeno tangled together in their sleep and still naked on the couch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	20. esp/psychic | renhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Renjun/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Witches

"_Renjun._"

There was a moment of silence, Renjun having frozen with his hand reached over his head. After few seconds he continued the movement, plucking his favorite box of tea out of the overhead cabinet.

"_Renjun…_" the voice spoke again, but Renjun didn't stop this time. He turned towards where a pot of water was boiling away on the stove, bubbles rising to the surface. He quickly moved to turn off the burner before pulling a tea bag out of the box and plopping it into a coffee cup decorated with cartoon foxes.

It was as he was carefully pouring the boiling water into the cup that the voice came back, significantly louder and more whiny, "_Renjun_!"

Jerking reflexively, Renjun let out a hiss as some of the water spilled onto the counter. He was lucky he hadn't spilled any on himself, and it was with that in mind that he finally responded, his own voice just as loud and significantly more annoyed, "Donghyuck! You fucker, what did I say!"

"Oh no," Renjun heard the younger boy mumble, because not even being on opposite ends of the house affected his sensitive hearing. He could hear their neighbors across the street arguing over forgotten dinner plans, he could hear birds calling out as they soared high above their house, and he could hear Donghyuck's heartbeat skipping a beat as Renjun yelled. If it was because he knew his well being would soon be in jeopardy, Renjun didn't know. Donghyuck was weird, and Renjun was _ convinced _ that the fucker had a humiliation kink.

"_Want to find out_?" Donghyuck questioned, his voice dripping into a low purr as it filtered back into Renjun's head.

"That's it," Renjun hissed, leaving his tea to cool and locking down his thoughts as he darted back to where he had left his boyfriend cuddled in their bed under their blankets. Donghyuck had no time to brace himself, a curse in the process of leaving his mouth when Renjun arrived.

“You _ menace_,” Renjun growled, dropping down on top of the lump and delighting in the breath being pushed from Donghyuck’s lungs.

"You love me," Donghyuck protested, his voice muffled into the mattress before pulling the blankets off of his head. Renjun gave him a bland look in response to Donghyuck’s glare, feeling no mercy as he shoved the younger boy against the bed pointedly. The way Donghyuck had gone completely pliant as soon as Renjun had a hand on the back of his neck was something he was pointedly not thinking about.

"Get out of my head, witch." Renjun ordered, how he could feel Donghyuck’s racing pulse under his fingertips.

"Make me." Donghyuck refuted, because he liked being as bratty as possibly.

The witch in questioned turned his face enough to send Renjun a smile over his shoulder, no doubt eavesdropping on Renjun’s thoughts. Donghyuck’s eyes were practically _ sparkling _ as he unsubtly used the opportunity to suck in a few large gasps of air. Renjun knew he had been smothering him a bit. He wasn't sorry about it.

Donghyuck pouted, "that's mean."

"It's what you deserve," Renjun rebutted.

A skip in his racing heartbeat and Renjun narrowing his eyes in consideration before move to flip the younger onto his back. The witch yelped at the manhandling, pinned in the twisted sheets and squirming in an effort to get free. Renjun didn't pay much attention to it. No, Renjun was far more interested in-

"_Like what you see_?" Donghyuck's sultry voice filtered into his head yet again, the look on his face just as tempting as the hardness Renjun could feel pressed against his thigh.

Renjun scowled, having half a mind to pull away from where he was hovering over the witch. He was so tempting though, sleep rumpled and warm. It was one of his favorite versions of Donghyuck, a perfect way to wake up before he went to get his morning tea-

The reminder of why he had left their bed in the first place had Renjun's eyes narrowing and Donghyuck's widening entreatingly, "what did I tell you about getting in my head while I'm cooking?"

"You were boiling _ water_," Donghyuck tried to argue.

"Donghyuck."

Donghyuck pouted sullenly, drawing Renjun's gaze to his mouth and making him unable to look away, "not to."

"And why is that?" Renjun urged quietly, slowly lowering himself down to press his body against Donghyuck's overwhelming warmth.

Donghyuck whined, throwing his head back against his pillow and looking away sulkily, "because I made you drop our food."

"How many times?"

Donghyuck didn't answer for a long moment before hiding in annoyance, "four times."

“Good boy,” Renjun praised, because he had to reward Donghyuck whenever he actually obeyed. Donghyuck sucked in a shuddering breath at the words, and Renjun couldn’t resist leaving a quick kiss on his parted lips.

He had been busy though, so after leaving one, two, three more kisses after the first one Renjun was pushing himself up off the bed. Donghyuck, slightly dazed and still trapped in the twisted sheets, let out a whine, “Renjun-”

“_Tea, _ you demon. Then I’ll come back.” Renjun told him sternly, turning his back on Donghyuck’s pout and not looking back.

“_Meanie_,” Donghyuck grumbled into his thoughts. Renjun pushed his presence out without remorse, far too used to the intruding witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	21. antique | renhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Renjun/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Aged-Up Characters, Teachers

“That,” Donghyuck began, his face scrunching in disgust, “is one of the ugliest pots I’ve ever seen.”

Renjun looked from his boyfriend to the misshapen attempts at pottery his class had turned in at the end of class. Sure, being a high school 3D Art teacher at the age of twenty-four was not what he had expected finishing an art degree, but Renjun was desperate for a job after months of failing to find one. And, well, the school was just as desperate for a teacher after their last one had unexpectedly quit in the middle of the year.

The fact that Donghyuck worked at the same school, having been hired as a temporary drama teacher, had been the only reason Renjun had learned of the job and honestly the only reason he accepted it.

Looking at him now though, Renjun had half a mind of following his predecessor and turning in his resignation papers. Slumping behind his desk, Renjun dropped his face into his hands and let out a long sigh, “I _ know_. I’ve got the first years on the antique vases chapter, but their having trouble with the wheel. Honestly, did that woman teach her classes anything?”

“Not really. We all knew she was really close to quitting,” Donghyuck admitted, leaning his hip against Renjun’s desk, looking down at the pile of half graded tests in amusement. It was a bit of a backlog from the second years - focusing on Egypt and sarcophaguses - but Renjun was a bit overworked and trying to make up for the first semester where their former teacher dropped the ball. Suddenly picking up seven periods of classes with four differences in levels was a _ challenge _, but at least Renjun had his own stubbornness going for him.

“_I’m _ close to quitting,” Renjun muttered anyway, because it was either that or scream. That would have to wait for when they got back to their apartment though.

Donghyuck looked at him in sympathy, moving behind Renjun’s desk chair and dropping his hands down onto his shoulders. The way he immediately started digging his thumbs into the knots forming had Renjun biting back a moan. Tipping back in his head as he bit his lip, Renjun couldn’t help the way his lashes fluttered in bliss, “I love you.”

Donghyuck smirked, casting a quick look towards the door before dipping down to press a quick kiss to Renjun’s lips, “I know you do. Perk up, you’ve got four classes left.”

“Kill me,” Renjun begged, leaning forward to bang his forehead against his desktop with a whine. Donghyuck just laughed at him, the traitor.

“Now you know how I felt when I started teaching the demons. And you just _ laughed _ at me.”

“I didn’t think I’d _ join _ you,” Renjun grumbled, turning his head to the side so he could glance back at Donghyuck’s satisfied smirk.

“Suck it up, babe. Lunch is almost over.”

“Bite me.”

“Maybe later,” Donghyuck decided, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. It succeeded in pulling a laugh out of him though, so Renjun couldn’t complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	22. dream | markno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Mark/Jeno, one-sided Jeno/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Cuddling, Sharing a Bed

When Jeno got back to the dorm, he had two goals in mind. First and foremost was the shower he most definitely needed, considering the long practice he had just finished with the other Dream members in preparation for their concerts. He still had faint traces of makeup from The Show recordings that he had attended before practice, but most of it had sweat off through the course of two hours.

So, shower. First goal. His second goal would be passing out on his bed for as many hours as he could, considering he had already eaten when one of the managers had brought dinner to the practice room for them.

Moving towards his room to gather his pajamas had Jeno coming up short though. Flicking on his light allowed him to see the lump on his bed, dark hair poking out from underneath his comforter. Jeno stared at whoever was in his bed for a long moment, eyes narrowed and considering whether or not a fan had managed to sneak into their dorm.

But then the lump was moving, and Mark’s big eyes were looking at him imploringly, “please turn the light off.”

Jeno considered it for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow, “why should I?”

“_Jeno_,” Mark whined, pulling the blanket back over his head, “please?”

“Why are you even here?” Jeno asked instead, biting back laughter at the longer whine he earned in response. Moving further into the room, Jeno headed towards his closet to begin gathering his pajamas, listening absently as Mark explained how Donghyuck was pissed at him. That was normal, to be honest, but what _ wasn’t _ normal was the fact that Mark had decided to hide in Jeno’s bed of all places.

“That didn’t explain why you’re in my bed,” Jeno decided to point out, letting his thoughts into the empty air.

Mark pulled the blanket down again at that, squinting against the overhead light and so obviously having just woken up. His black hair was a complete mess, sticking out from underneath the hood he had pulled up. Jeno had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of his own hoodies that Mark was wearing, but he couldn’t see enough of it to confirm that thought.

“Donghyuck would never look for me here,” Mark told him and oh, ow.

Mark was right, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. And judging by the way Mark frowned and sent him an apologetic look as soon as he registered his own words, Jeno wasn’t the best at hiding his reaction either. It was fine though, he had long grown used to Donghyuck choosing people other than Jeno to hang out with. It wasn’t meant maliciously, Jeno knew, it just never seemed to occur to the younger boy to seek out his company.

And that was fine, really. It was.

“Sorry,” Mark murmured, pushing himself up with one arm and causing the blanket to fall into his lap. And hey, Jeno had been right about owning the hoodie Mark was wearing at least.

Pulling up a smile with the amusement that gained him, Jeno let his shoulders rise in a faint shrug, “it’s fine. I know how he is. Go back to sleep, hyung. I’m gonna get a shower.”

“Jeno-” Mark began, only to trail off at the resigned smile Jeno shot him as he walked out the door. He seemed to understand that Jeno didn’t want to talk about it and, like the good hyung he was, Mark let the topic drop. Even after Jeno came back from the shower, hair damp and faintly dripping, Mark kept his silence. It probably had more to do with how he was half asleep, but Jeno would take what he was given.

And that was Mark letting out a sleepy hum and lifting the blanket so that Jeno could crawl into bed next to him.

Then Mark was pulling Jeno into a hug, one arm around his shoulders and another around his waist, leaving their chests pressed together warmly.

“Mark-hyung,” Jeno began, only to be cut off by Mark dropping his chin on top of his head. If they were standing there was no way he would be able to do the same, but Jeno was low enough on the mattress that he was easily able to.

“Go to sleep, Jeno.” Mark ordered, voice a sleepy slur but no less demanding.

Jeno just let out a huff of amusement and accepted the cuddles as best as he could, shuffling until he could wrap his own arms around Mark’s waist. It had been getting colder now that the weather was changing, so it wasn’t like Mark’s warmth was unwelcome.

Jeno pressing his cold nose into Mark’s neck probably was, though. The younger couldn’t stop the snickers he let out when Mark yelped, tightening his grip when Mark went to move away.

“Sorry, hyung. Good night.”

Mark let out an exasperated sigh but pulled Jeno closer regardless, “good night Jeno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i took hella advantage of dream being this day's word fdklsjfd but hey, mark was technically sleeping! that counts!! also i didn't mean for the slight nohyuck angst but dlkjfsd here we are oops
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	23. tomb/graveyard | markminhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Donghyuck/Jaemin, seemingly one sided Mark/Donghyuck, end game Mark/Donghyuck/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Rituals, Summoning Circles, Demon Summoning

“Why does this have to be in a _ graveyard _ of all places?” Mark questioned with a frown, looking around at the moonlit tombs uncomfortably. His breath was leaving him in little white puffs, only highlighting how deep into the year it was. He could hear the giggles of children on the sidewalks on the far off side of the graveyard, trick or treaters accompanied by their parents. Mark desperately wished he could join them, but instead he had been dragged into his best friend’s witchy antics.

Donghyuck sent a glare over his shoulder, though Mark didn’t know if it was because of his question or if the witch had managed to finally read his thoughts. Mark desperately hoped he didn’t, because he had _ far _ to many R-rated thoughts about Donghyuck for it to be safe.

“Look, dumbass,” Donghyuck began as Mark grew distracted by thoughts of just dragging Donghyuck back to his house and pushing him down on his mattress, flushed and pleading for Mark to-

“Are you listening to me?” Donghyuck snapped, making Mark jump in place and back up into one of the tombstones. Mark was quick to jerk away from the marble, internally apologizing to whoever was buried under it.

“What?”

Donghyuck huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes before turning back to the candles he was carefully placing around the lines of… something that he had laid out. It sparkled in the full moon overhead, whatever it was, “we are _ here_, because it’s Samhain!”

Mark stared at him blankly, before hooking a thumb over his shoulder, “I could’ve guessed that from all the kids hyped up on sugar. Or, you know, how you haven’t shut up about it for _ months_.”

Donghyuck sent him a look that threatened to roast him where he stood. Mark knew he was capable of it, but considering they had lasted through ten years of friendship, he rather doubted Donghyuck would be getting rid of him by this point.

“Those brats are celebrating _ Halloween_, not Samhain.” Donghyuck told him, derision lacing his voice.

Mark rose an eyebrow, head tilting slightly, “_you _ celebrated Halloween. You literally dressed up as Michael Jackson during freshman year.”

Donghyuck flicked a hand, as if he could dismiss the memory that easily, “I was an uninformed baby witch back then. I didn’t know about the wonders Samhain held.”

“You just want to contact your demon boyfriend,” Mark accused, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he pointedly ignored his stomach twisting uncomfortably. There was no point in being jealous, Mark knew where he stood in Donghyuck’s eyes. It wasn’t where he _ wanted _ to stand, but he would take what he could get.

“So you were listening!” Donghyuck accused, but most of his focus was on pulling a few items out of his backpack and placing it in the center of the circle he had created. Luckily he had decided to do it far enough into the cemetery that they wouldn’t be easily spotted from the entrance. Donghyuck lighting the candles would probably make them easier to spot, but Mark hoped it wouldn’t take long for the witch’s boyfriend to cross over the planes.

“I’ve picked up enough witchcraft from all your complaining,” Mark admitted, ignoring the scathing look Donghyuck shot him and eyeing the objects Donghyuck was carefully arranging, “is that a frozen ham?”

“_Listen_,” Donghyuck hissed, his hands wrapped around what was definitely a frozen ham as he carefully placed it in the center. It also looked like he had a few other pieces of frozen meat placed around it. Mark definitely knew one of those packages was filled with hamburger meat, “do you know how hard it is to do live sacrifices nowadays? Jaemin will have to just deal with it.”

At the reminder of Donghyuck’s demon boyfriend, Mark’s growing amusement abruptly disappeared, “why are you even summoning him? He usually just pops up when he wants.”

“Crossing the planes by himself always drains him,” Donghyuck admitted, his forehead creased in concentration as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut a few runes into the ham, “using a summoning ritual on Samhain during a full moon is _ powerful_, and since he won’t be using his own magic to cross over then he’ll be able to stay for a lot longer. He probably won’t have to start using his own magic until December, maybe? Definitely before the New Year, but I can just use another ritual then. It won’t be as powerful because of Saturn’s position, but it should work.”

Most of what Donghyuck was telling him went over Mark’s head, to be honest, but he understood enough. Mainly the fact that Jaemin would be around on a more permanent basis, which was something he would like to _ avoid_, thank you.

“Why the fuck am I here then?” Mark questioned, wincing at how sharply it came out. He was quick to suppress the annoyance growing within him, aiming for a more calm tone, “I’m not exactly magically gifted, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck snorted, pocketing his knife and not acknowledging Mark’s sharpness. There was an equal toss up that Donghyuck had either not noticed - because he could be a bit of an oblivious, surprisingly - or he simply didn’t care. Mark honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter, but he had long ago accepted the fact that Donghyuck would never be his. The addition of Jaemin - pink hair, angelic face and wickedly sharp horns notwithstanding - just cemented that fact. And the demon seemed to know it, if his passing comments whenever he encountered Mark meant anything.

“You’re gonna help me, of course.” Donghyuck said, pulling Mark away from the spiral he was set on. It was sufficient in drawing him completely into the present, Mark’s mouth falling open in surprise.

“What the fuck?” Mark muttered, and then louder, “no, seriously, what the _ fuck_?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, motioning down to the ritual circle. Mark took a closer look at it, as much as he could in the moonlight. What looked like only one large circle was actually three, two smaller circles places opposite each other, probably according to some cardinal point or whatever, “you’re helping me. Honestly, I need four anchors if I really want this ritual to last longer, but it can work with only two.”

“Why would I do that?” Mark asked, genuinely curious. Jaemin could rot in hell, for all he cared. Literally.

“Because I asked you to.”

And, well, that was the only thing Donghyuck really needed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has the potential for an expansion to be honest kdjlsfdkj but a general summary of what i think happens next: they do the ritual, jaemin is tied to markhyuck on the mortal plane, but hyuck didn't know that it meant a Literal tie and jaemin _has_ to be in the vicinity of either himself or mark. nahyuck have some petty relationship spats, like any normal couple, bc they havent actually spent so much extended time together since they started dating (which was probably a year ago) and since jaemin literally can't storm away from him, he goes and bothers mark instead and over time they start to bond. at first jaemin didn't care for mark at all, just knew that he was his boyfriend's best friend who has a (very obvious, how didn't donghyuck see it??) secret crush on hyuck. but then he starts to see the good qualities of mark and blahblahblah, markminhyuck in the end yeet. maybe one day i'll write it, we'll see. also donghyuck really is oblivious to mark's crush. somehow.
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	24. plant | norenmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Renjun/Jeno/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Magic, Mages, Shifters, Vampires
> 
> a drabble based on my [samoyed fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912136/chapters/44895277)

Renjun glanced from the beaming vampire in front of him down towards the samoyed at his feet, the fluffy white dog’s tongue lolling out and his eyes creased shut happily. Blinking slowly, Renjun looked back up towards the vampire, his focus drifting between Jaemin’s red-brown eyes and the gift he was holding out to Renjun.

Another moment of silence, and then the mage was stepping back with a sigh and motioning for the duo to enter, “what the hell is that?”

Jaemin just continued smiling, his fangs on display but it wasn’t intentional. Probably, anyway. Renjun knew his fangs popped out whenever he got excited.

“A present, Injunnie! Just for you,” Jaemin announced, carefully setting the large box down on Renjun’s counter. It was just a normal cardboard box to be honest, but it at least had an extravagant bow stuck at the top of it.

Renjun closed the door behind the samoyed’s fluffy tail, “it’s not my birthday though?”

With a slight flare of magic, the samoyed disappeared and Jeno stood in its place, his eyes still creased in a happy smile. Really, the shifter was too cute for his own good, “but we wanted to surprise you! Or, well, Jaemin did. But I think you’ll really like it!”

Renjun rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, “really now?”

The vampire sidled up to the shifter’s side, moving to wrap an arm around Jeno’s waist and pull him into his side. Jeno followed easily, melting into Jaemin’s embrace so easily that it had Renjun swallowing around a lump in his throat. He knew how pliant the shifter could be for them, after all, and even a faint reminder had a heat growing in Renjun’s stomach.

Jaemin immediately seemed to clue in on that fact, if the way his eyes flickered fully red and he smirked Renjun’s way was any indication. He didn’t bring it up at least, just looking at Renjun for a moment instead before his smirk shifted into another broad smile.

“Open your gift, Injunnie.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Renjun grumbled, just to be contrary. He listened though, hip checking the vampire as he passed and ignoring the flare of pain it earned him. Really, there was no reason for vampires to be as sturdy as they were.

Jaemin just chuckled at him, guiding Jeno with him as they followed behind Renjun. The mage didn’t pay them any attention, even as they positioned themselves so that they could see Renjun’s reaction as clearly as possible. He focused instead on unwrapping the bow and pulling the ribbon away from the box.

“I tried to get him to wrap it, but Jaemin said you’d probably light it on fire,” Jeno told him with a pout.

“He’s not wrong,” Renjun admitted sheepishly, because Renjun _ had _ done something like that when they were first getting to know each other. He wasn’t proud of it, because Jaemin had never been anything but sweet towards him whenever he wasn’t trying to get laid. It had been a different time though, and they had improved by leaps and bounds since then.

Case in point was the fact that Renjun didn’t even probe at the gift with his magic before he opened the box. He trusted Jaemin not to layer any traps in it.

Then Renjun realized what he was looking at, and his thoughts fizzled to a stop. He gaped at the plant within the box, feeling his magic thrumming under his skin as shock made its way through his system.

“Do you like it?” Jeno asked, after several moments of silence passed.

“Give him a bit,” Jaemin answered for him, dropping his chin onto Jeno’s shoulder as he hugged the shifter from behind, “he always gets so overwhelmed whenever I get him new plants.”

Renjun let out a repressed scream, his lips pressed tightly together, causing Jeno to jolt in place and Jaemin to just smile indulgently, “there it is.”

“_Jaemin_!” Renjun yelled, darting wide eyes between the vampire and the plant. Then he was carefully reaching in and pulling it out of the box, Jeno quickly moving out of the vampire’s arms so that he could help.

“Yes, baby?” Jaemin returned easily.

Renjun shot him a glare for it, but didn’t reprimand him for a change. He was too busy cradling the plant’s pot to his chest, the glowing blue ferns forming a halo over his head, “Jaemin, _ how _?”

“Is that plant really as rare as he said it was?” Jeno questioned curiously, sniffing in the plants direction for a moment before scrunching his nose at the pungent scent. He already knew it didn’t smell that great, but Jaemin had made him promise not to touch the plant before they were able to give it to Renjun. Seeing how the mage reacted to it, the shifter was could see why.

“_Yes_. It’s also rare as _ fuck _ and _ expensive_. What the hell, Jaemin?”

The vampire just shrugged, waving away the price nonchalantly, “I just wanted to spoil you, Injunnie.”

Renjun let out a long whine, before carefully placing the pot onto his dining table. Jaemin looked at him worriedly for a moment, confused by the sound, but then the vampire was letting out a yelp as Renjun jumped towards him. He definitely wasn’t prepared to an armful of mage to cling to him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it.

Moving his hands down to grip at Renjun’s thighs as the mage clung to him like a limpet, Jaemin rose a curious eyebrow, “well this is new.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Renjun sniffed, burying his face into Jaemin’s neck. The vampire just let out a hum, wiggling his eyebrows Jeno’s way when he noticed how widely the shifter was smiling at them.

But then Renjun was pulling back and looking into Jaemin’s eyes, his scent radiating with shock and sincerity, “_thank you_.”

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Renjun’s open expression, “it’s no big deal.”

Renjun’s look immediately dropped into a glare, and he scoffed right into Jaemin’s face, “yeah right. Let me down.”

The vampire reluctantly obeyed, letting Renjun’s feet drop to the ground. He still kept an arm around Renjun’s waist, pulling the mage close in a hug that had their chests pressed together. Looking down at the mage’s pout, Jaemin rose a curious eyebrow, “do I get a kiss in thanks?”

Renjun seemed to debate it for a moment, before leaning up to press a fleeting kiss against Jaemin’s lips. The vampire blinked in surprise at how easy that was, not even noticing as the mage slipped out of his grip, “hey, wait-”

Renjun ignored him, approaching where Jeno was still watching them curiously. Then the mage was pressing a kiss against the shifter’s mouth, leaving Jeno gaping in surprise. Jaemin felt the same, his mouth opening but failing to come up with anything to say. He was too busy dealing with how much he had enjoyed watching the two of them kiss, as fleeting as it was.

Before he could gather his bearings, Renjun was gathering the plant’s pot back into his arms and disappearing towards his potion room, “be right back. I need to get some more protection runes etched onto this.”

Then he was gone, leaving Jaemin and Jeno to gape at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> norenmin haven't reached this stage in the main fic yet (obviously), but it was a cute idea so i decided to write it uwu whenever i get there i'll decide when in the timeline this occurred, but for now just enjoy the fluff i guess
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	25. spirited away | nahyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Donghyuck/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Established Relationship

“You’ve never seen Spirited Away?” Jaemin asked incredulously. Again.

Donghyuck crossed his arms, slouching even further into the couch with a mulish pout, “asking the same question ten times won’t change my answer.”

“_Spirited Away_, Donghyuck.” Jaemin emphasized, as if Donghyuck hadn’t had to listen to the younger boy’s incredulously ranting ever since he had mistakenly divulged the fact that he had never seen it. Donghyuck had actually only seen two Miyazaki films - Ponyo, with his siblings, and Howl’s Moving Castle, which he refused to admit was his gay awakening - but that would be a fact he would take to his grave. There was no telling how Jaemin would react, but judging by the way he had choked on air and then looked at Donghyuck like he was a blasphemous heathen gave a rather good hint.

And now they were in the living room of their apartment and Jaemin was putting the DVD into their Xbox. Because Jaemin owned hard copies of most of the Miyazaki films, because of course he did. Normally Donghyuck didn’t mind a movie marathon, but he was _ tired _ , both from a full day of classes _ and _ by his boyfriend. Really, the few scenes he _ had _ scene of this damn movie wasn’t even that interesting.

But Jaemin was insisting. He was wearing one of Donghyuck’s hoodies, one of his best pouts on his face, looking adorable with his messy pink hair, and Donghyuck was weak. He was so, so weak and he could already hear Renjun mocking him. Well, after he threatened Donghyuck with bodily harm, because Renjun was just as obsessed with Miyazaki films as Jaemin was, apparently. Really, if he knew how his boyfriend would react to Donghyuck’s ignorance when he brought up some random Spirited Away reference, he would’ve just played dead.

Or maybe just tried to fake his way through the conversation. That sounded more like something Donghyuck would do, probably.

“Okay, popcorn’s done. This is going to be _ great _. You’re gonna love it,” Jaemin told him, walking over to the couch with said popcorn in one of their biggest bowls. There was the widest smile on his face, and Donghyuck fought back against the urge to tell Jaemin exactly what happened last time he had tried watching this movie.

Jaemin would probably skin him if he learned that Donghyuck had fallen asleep halfway through it because he was bored.

Pushing that knowledge aside, Donghyuck mustered up a smile of his own, no matter how strained around the edges it was, because he loved his boyfriend even when though he could be an annoying prick sometimes, “yeah, great.”

The kiss they exchanged before Jaemin sat back and pressed play made it all worth it. Maybe. Probably.

Donghyuck still barely got through the entire movie without falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	26. seance/ritual | nomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Jaemin  
**Tags:** Vampires, Mages, Rituals, Established Relationship

“What are you doing?” Jeno questioned curiously, slurping obnoxiously at his juice box. Or, well, his blood box. They were the same thing when it came to the vampire, to be honest.

Jaemin turned a glare towards his boyfriend, trying his best not to reach up and scrub at his face. His hands were covered in ink, a result of frantically planning out the ritual he was tasked with completing for a large portion of his semester grade. He could admit that he was a bit stressed at the moment, but it wasn’t due to lack of planning. No, it was due to the fact that one of his stupid fucking classmates had managed to claim the ritual he wanted to do before Jaemin could get his hands on it. Now the mage was left scrambling for another ritual he wanted to do.

There wasn’t much, admittedly. He wasn’t the best student in Rituals 102, but he had made a remarkable improvement since last year. Still, Jaemin knew it would never be his favorite subject. He much preferred Charms or Runes, if he was ever pressed to pick one. That didn’t matter right now, though. He _ had _ to focus on rituals, and pick a good one that he would actually _ succeed _ with, because Jaemin couldn’t risk failing this class.

“Jaemin,” Jeno whined after too much time had passed without a verbal response.

The mage glanced up at his pouting boyfriend, before letting out a sigh and pushing his scattered papers away. They were littered with different sketches, ritual circles and notes covering any free inch of space. He had narrowed it down to four rituals that seemed interesting, and he knew he had to submit his decision the next day before all of his choices were stolen.

That was for tomorrow, though. Tonight, he had a baby vampire to spoil.

Jeno smiled as soon as he saw Jaemin standing up from his desk. The mage had been sitting at it ever since that morning, barely managing to pull himself away to use the bathroom or eat a quick snack. It had been Jeno who had pushed a sandwich in front of him during lunch, and Jaemin pressed a quick kiss to the vampire’s temple as he passed by.

Jeno blinked in surprise, lips still pursed around the straw of his blood box, “what was that for?”

“For making me food earlier,” Jaemin answered easily, carefully turning on the water at the sink and started to scrub at the ink staining his skin, “who knew my baby could take such good care of me.”

Jeno blushed, faint as it was, and seemed to shrink into the large hoodie he had slept in. He always seemed to have a preference for sweaters and being swaddled in as many blankets as possible. Jeno said it was because he was always cold, and he liked being comfortable. Jaemin just thought he was a baby.

Which finally reminded Jaemin to ask, “how are your fangs feeling?”

Jeno just pouted harder, moving to toss his empty blood box away and sidle up behind Jaemin. The mage was unsurprised to feel the vampire’s cold hands sneak their way under his shirt as Jeno hugged him from behind. Cold palms pressing against Jaemin’s abs, Jeno moved to nuzzle at the back of the mage’s neck as Jaemin turned the faucet off, “they’re doing a bit better, but my gums still ache.”

Jaemin slowly turned, Jeno’s grip light and his hands pressing against the small of Jaemin’s back instead. The mage ignored it for now, just as he ignored the heat in his stomach that wanted to blaze into an inferno. Raising his hands up to the vampire’s face, Jaemin cupped his jaw and smiled softly at how pliantly Jeno leaned into him.

“Open up,” Jaemin ordered, a shudder of delight racing down his spine as Jeno immediately obeyed. Staring into Jeno’s open mouth, Jaemin narrowed his eyes at where Jeno’s adult fangs were growing in, the sharp points barely protruding out of his gums. He had lost his baby ones several months before, and the adult ones were taking their sweet time to grow in.

It wasn’t anything to worry about, though. Jeno’s sire, Doyoung, had assured them that this was normal for all baby vampires. Jeno just had to suffer through the pain for now.

There _ were _ a few ways to alleviate the ache, as much as they could anyway. Jaemin cheekily looked into Jeno’s half-lidded eyes as he thought about it, “you want to chew on me for a bit, baby?”

Jeno let out a whine, jerking his face away from Jaemin’s hands and trying to step away, “don’t say it like _ that_.”

Jaemin let out a laugh, quickly wrapping Jeno in a hug before the vampire could get too far. Pressing a kiss against Jeno’s cheek, because Jeno’s mouth usually ached too much lately for real kisses, Jaemin started leading the vampire towards the nest of blankets that was their bed, “I don’t mind being your chew toy, Jeno. You just have to ask.”

“Don’t you have homework?” Jeno questioned, though judging by the look on his face Jaemin better say no.

The mage sent a quick look to where his desk was scattered with ritual notes, before shrugging dismissively, “I’ve done as much as I can today. Now come on, let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually based on a longer fic that i have in the works, affectionately named "come get y'all juice" and yes, jaemin really is jeno's chew toy. the little baby vamp is basically teething, and his bites barely hurt right now.
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	27. candy | jencas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Lucas/Jeno  


When Jeno had agreed to answer some of Lucas’ questions, he hadn’t expected this. He had anticipated a few Korean questions, maybe a plea for direction, or maybe even just an alibi because he had pissed off one of his roommates and needed to skedaddle. Not this.

“What would be a good courting gift?” Lucas questioned, his eyes as wide and ernest as they could be.

Jeno choked on his overly sweet coffee, procured through the use of aggressive puppy eyes and the fact that Jaemin had already been going to Starbucks for his daily caffeine fix, “what?”

“Is that the right word?” Lucas muttered, more to himself than Jeno. He looked towards the ceiling, his tongue poking out from his cheek as he thought about it, and Jeno didn’t know how he _ still _ looked hot. It was probably due to Jeno’s massive crush on the older boy, but he was trying not to think about that.

Jeno waved his free hand, scrunching his nose slightly, “um, sort of? An _ outdated _ word, but basically correct. I think? Like, you want to know what to give someone you want to date, right?”

“Right!” Lucas agreed with all the enthusiasm of a puppy, “What do you think I should get them?”

Jeno swallowed past the ball of jealousy in his throat, pulling up a small smile, unable to pull up anything brighter, “well, that depends. What do they like?”

Lucas stared at him for a minute, his plush lips just barely parted and far too distracting. Jeno figured he was just filtering through languages and waited patiently until the elder could pull up the words he needed. But then Lucas was smirking with a confident look that Jeno had never seen directed his way before. It had him quickly taking a sip of his coffee, hoping the liquid would soothe his suddenly parched mouth.

“I don’t know, what _ do _ you like, Jeno?” Lucas questioned, a speculative gleam in his eyes.

Jeno choked on his coffee.

Lucas’ confident mask broke instantly, his hands (why were they so big?) nervously hovering over Jeno’s shoulders as he hacked into his fist, “Oh my god! Are you okay? Do- do you need like- oh what the fuck is it called? Like, choking help? The- the thing!”

“Heimlich maneuver,” Jeno wheezed out.

“That’s it! Do you need it? I’m not certified but my cousin had to learn because he was a waiter and the restaurant was really stuffy and- Jeno?” Lucas cut himself off, staring in confusion as Jeno dissolved into breathless laughter. Which, fair, because Jeno probably looked crazy right now.

Wiping away a tear (caused by choking or his own laughter, Jeno didn’t know) Jeno tried to pull up his most reassuring smile, despite the way his throat ached uncomfortably, “I’m fine. Thanks, Lucas. But, um, back to you question. I like chocolate?”

“Question?” Lucas repeated uncertainly, before realization struck and his eyes got as wide as Jeno had ever seen them, “My question! Right, chocolate. I can do chocolate.”

He started muttering to himself after that, leaving Jeno staring at him blankly because for all his skills and his friendship with Renjun, Jeno still didn’t know a lick of Chinese. It also had Jeno doubting himself a bit, thinking back over their conversation more intently and wincing because there was a chance he had misinterpreted Lucas’ meaning. Because the older boy couldn’t have been asking him out, right? Right?

It was then that Lucas seemed to remember that Jeno was standing in front of him, but that was probably more due to Jeno nervously sipping at his coffee and only getting loud slurping for his efforts. The cup was sadly empty, only traces of chocolate drizzle and whipped cream clinging to the edges of the cup.

“Um,” Lucas began, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “what’s your favorite kind of chocolate?”

Jeno blinked, his doubts fading just the slightest bit and his hope jumping in glee, “um, Kit Kats?”

“Oh, damn, me too.” Lucas said, blinking in surprise. But then he was giving Jeno a surprisingly shy smile, hunching his shoulders a bit, “do you want to go get some?”

Jeno stared in surprise for a moment, eyebrows furrowing together, “now?”

Lucas seemed to shrink even more, his hands moving to wring together as he rocked on his heels, “um, yeah? If you want to? If not, that’s fine. Cool. That’s cool. I’m sorry if-”

“If this is your way of asking me out, then I accept.” Jeno interrupted, choosing the most clear sentence he could. Even if it had him blushing beat red. Because there was a chance he could have a boyfriend by the end of the day, and he refused to risk it.

Lucas gaped at him for a long moment, long enough that it had _ Jeno _ nervously shifting in place. But then the biggest, most happiest smile Jeno had ever seen crossed Lucas’ face, and one of his big ( _ seriously _, why were they so big?) hands were grabbing Jeno’s tightly, “yeah! I mean, yeah, I want to date you. Can I?”

Jeno couldn’t help laughing, giving up on any hope that he could fight off a blush, “if you want to.”

“I do,” Lucas stated, nodding as seriously as he could. It looked ridiculous with the way his smile was still splitting his face, but Jeno could feel his entire being melting into goo.

“Then,” Jeno began, moving the hand that was still holding his empty coffee cup so that he could poke at Lucas’ chest (because Lucas was still holding his other hand, and Jeno was trying not to combust), “you better get me _ all _the chocolate.”

Lucas looked a second away from bouncing in glee, “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	28. urban legend | markren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mark/Renjun  
**Tags:** Vampires

“You know, you’re a bit of an urban legend around town,” Mark greeted, stepping inside the house and starting to peel the scarf off from around his neck. Renjun leaned against the door frame leading into the library, eyebrows raised as he watched the human drop his scarf onto the coat rack by the door before pushing off his jacket and laying it over top.

“Am I now?” Renjun questioned, only half way curious. He didn’t really care much what the general populace thought about him, to be honest. Just so long as they left his house, and Mark, alone. Otherwise, Renjun didn’t care what they did.

Mark, however, seemed to care, or was at least amused given the smile he shot Renjun’s way, “yeah, people think the house is infested with demons or something.”

Renjun snorted, red eyes gleaming as he watched Mark toe off his boots and _ finally _ make his way over to him, “they’re not far off from the truth.”

“I don’t know, I think a demon’s actually more believable than a _ vampire_,” Mark admitted, layering the end of his sentence with enough incredulousness that Renjun let his eyes narrow in a glare before baring his fangs.

“Do I need to prove myself, Mark?”

Mark let out a laugh and smile, moving to wrap his arms around Renjun’s waist with lack of fear the vampire was still mystified by. Humans were odd creatures, and it had been long enough since Renjun had found himself interacting with them that he found himself scrambling to make sense of Mark’s actions. It had been quite a few years since Mark had fixed himself permanently in Renjun’s company though, so the vampire had grown familiar with most of the human’s oddities.

“If you want to,” Mark decided on, his eyes focused on Renjun’s exposed fangs. Then he raised one of his hands, his pointer finger reaching out to poke at Renjun’s left canine, “your snaggletooth is still adorable.”

Renjun let out a sound akin to a strangled cat, “it is _ not_!”

Mark’s smile just seemed to grow endeared, because the human was clearly missing a few brain cells, “you’re cute.”

“I continue to doubt your intelligence,” Renjun told him flatly, refusing to give any outward displays of embarrassment. Luckily it had been a few days since he had fed, so there was no risk of blushing.

“That’s fair,” Mark allowed with a shrug. Then he was turning to Renjun with half-lidded eyes, his heart beginning to pick up speed, “I really wouldn’t mind a demonstration though.”

“Oh?” Renjun murmured, letting his eyes fall to the pulsing vein on Mark’s neck. He could already feel a telltale itch in the back of his throat at the very suggestion, the growing heat in his stomach just adding to the sensation, “my room, then?”

“Please,” Mark murmured, and Renjun was quick to pull him towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	29. familiar | nohyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jeno/Donghyuck  
**Tags:** Light Angst, Magic, Mages
> 
> a continuation to chapter sixteen, [soulbond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841803/chapters/50201822)

“So does this make Donghyuck your familiar?” Jaemin questioned curiously and, as he was unintentionally known for, callously. He was looking at Jeno with wide, curious eyes from where he sat cross legged on his bed, his pink hair messy after changing into his pajamas. 

Jeno sent him a tired glare, far too exhausted from the events of the day, as he changed into his own pajamas. Sometimes he regretted being roommates with the boy for the past three years, even if those days were few and far between, “Jaemin.”

The younger’s teasing smile instantly dropped, his face creasing in concern because despite everything he really was Jeno’s best friend, “it’ll be okay, Jeno.”

Jeno huffed out a laugh, no humor to be found, “sure it will.”

Jaemin just watched him quietly, his eyes trailing Jeno as the elder slipped into their bathroom to brush his teeth before bed. It was already late and Jeno knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight despite his early classes the next day. He was still feeling far too much guilt, almost like a rock in his stomach weighing him down.

The fact that he could feel Donghyuck’s emotions still despite their living opposite sides of the dormitory just made the rock heavier. Jeno could sense the underlying panic, confusion, and even the thin veins of anger that was seeping all throughout Donghyuck’s emotions. Every negative feeling the younger boy was feeling right now was due to him, after all.

Letting out a sigh as he finished washing his face, Jeno roughly dried off the water before shutting off the lights and heading back into the dorm room. Jaemin had made his way under his blankets at least, even if he was still watching Jeno with a hawk-like gaze.

“Try and get some sleep, okay?” Jaemin requested, and Jeno could _ hear _ the worry in his words. He didn’t deserve it.

Jeno shot him a wan smile, climbing into his own bed, “I won’t succeed.”

“So long as you try,” Jaemin told him, before flicking his hand towards their overhead light. A glitter of gold from Jaemin’s fingertips, and the room was plunged into darkness. It took several minutes for Jeno’s eyes to adjust as he laid despondently on his back, only the faint light from the crystals on Jaemin’s desk illuminating the room. Even the moon had disgraced him, hidden from sight as its cycle started anew.

Jeno didn’t know how long he had been lying there quietly. Jaemin was definitely asleep by this point, the younger boy snuffling in his sleep as he tossed and turned. Jeno was pretty sure he was deeply asleep now though, because it had been a while since Jaemin had moved.

Letting his eyes drift closed, Jeno wondered whether or not the pure exhaustion licking at his bones would let him join his best friend. Probably not, but that was fair, all things considered.

Before he could lose himself in another spiral of guilt, Jeno was distracted by Donghyuck. The younger’s emotions had been rather placid for a while, and Jeno was trying his best to let him have his privacy. Honestly, Jeno thought he had fallen asleep by this point. The sudden burst of annoyance obviously proved that assumption wrong, and Jeno frowned in confusion.

Why would Donghyuck be annoyed at two in the morning?

He was in the middle of considering the possibilities (roommate screaming over a spider? They used spider parts in class though, so it was unlikely...) when there was a light knocking on his door. Jolting in surprise, Jeno quickly glanced over to Jaemin, but his roommate hadn’t even flinched at the noise. Carefully pulling himself out of bed, Jeno kept his steps light as he crossed the room, a glitter of green making its way into his palm to illuminate the way.

Unlatching the lock, Jeno pulled the door open a few inches, looking out into the dimly lit hallway. They had a curfew during weekdays, and Jeno didn’t have that many friends so it was probably a teacher. Or one of Jaemin’s friends. There was always that possibility.

To his surprise though, it was neither. No, it was Donghyuck, dressed in his pajamas and wearing one of the fiercest frowns Jeno had ever seen on the younger boy.

They stared at each other silently for a few moments, Jeno’s eyes wide and Donghyuck’s narrowed into slits. As the quiet continued to tick by though, Donghyuck decided to break the silence, “are you going to let me in or what? Hurry up, before a teacher sees me.”

Jolting slightly, Jeno did as ordered, stepping back and pulling the door open for him. Donghyuck didn’t waste any time, slipping into the room and standing at Jeno’s side as the elder locked the door. Then he turned to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, only the crystal’s glow and his own magic balling in his hand giving him light.

“Um…” Jeno murmured, brows furrowing in confusion. Donghyuck still felt incredibly annoyed, “what’s up?”

“What’s up?” Donghyuck repeated incredulously, eyes growing wide. Then he seemed to repress a scream, because he wasn’t oblivious to Jaemin located only a few feet away.

Jeno just watched him, completely confused but curious as Donghyuck seemed to take a moment to center himself. Then he was looking at Jeno seriously, and the elder really wished he would look away again, “I can’t _ sleep_, that’s what’s up. Why the fuck are your emotions so _ loud_?”

Donghyuck’s voice was only a quiet hiss, but it still had Jeno flinching as if he had screamed them, “sorry.”

“Shit, no, that’s not-” Donghyuck panicked, before letting out an exasperated sigh. Tilting his head back, Donghyuck stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before looking back down and meeting Jeno’s eyes in determination, “come here.”

“Huh?” Jeno questioned, before biting back a yelp as Donghyuck’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. It was with the one holding a ball of light, and Donghyuck held it up to lead them over towards Jeno’s bed. Jaemin was still quietly breathing under his comforter, having not even twitched throughout the encounter.

Jeno wished he could relate. Instead he was left to watch Donghyuck crawling into his bed, pushing the blankets aside so that he could take the side by the wall. The bed wasn’t even large enough for one person most of the time, so Jeno didn’t know what Donghyuck was trying to do here. He had a sneaking suspicion though, and it was only confirmed when Donghyuck turned back to look at him with a glare before patting the mattress.

“Lay down,” Donghyuck ordered, quiet but firm.

Jeno grimaced, but there was a spark of orange on Donghyuck’s fingertips, and he really didn’t want to be on the wrong side of Donghyuck’s spell casting. Dropping the ball of light from his hand, Jeno kept his focus on making it float above them, illuminating the bed enough that Jeno could crawl under the blankets by Donghyuck’s side before he let it fade from existence.

It was hard making sure they weren’t touching, but his efforts were soon destroyed when Donghyuck reached over and circled an arm around Jeno’s waist. Freezing in surprise, Jeno searched out Donghyuck’s eyes in the dimness, surprised to find them already trained on his face, “what-”

“Go to sleep,” Donghyuck ordered, pulling Jeno closer towards him. It resulted in their chests being pressed together, Donghyuck taking the initiative in tangling their legs together. Being so close meant there was no risk of falling out of the small bed, but it still had Jeno choking on his next inhale.

“But-”

“_Sleep_,” Donghyuck repeated, leaving no room for arguments in his tone, “and then tomorrow we’re going to talk about all this guilt your feeling. It was practically screaming at me when I was in my room.”

That had Jeno shutting up, the elder fisting his hands in the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt and letting out a whispered, “sorry.”

“Tomorrow,” Donghyuck ordered, shifting a bit until he was able to rest his chin on the top of Jeno’s head as he pulled the elder impossibly closer.

Jeno finally listened after that, finally letting his eyes drift closed. The exhaustion was quick to pull him under, now that he had Donghyuck keeping him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	30. party | markyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Taeyong/Mark  
**Tags:** House Party

Going to a party on campus wouldn’t be Mark’s first choice if he was asked what he wanted to do on a Saturday night. Unfortunately, he hadn’t had much of a choice. Lucas had barged into his room only an hour before the party would start to get into full swing, and he hadn’t accepted (Mark’s many, fervorous) no as an answer.

So there he was, sipping lukewarm beer and trying his best not to gag as he slipping through the mass of college students. Mark would’ve been happier sitting at home in front of his laptop.

Then came one of the single most embarrassing moments of Mark’s life. It was impressive, honestly, considering who Mark was and just how embarrassing he could be. Still, dumping a glass full of beer down the front of one of the hottest people Mark had ever seen was probably the worst moment of his life.

It just made it worse when the boy laughed, squeaky and pretty and his smile had Mark just as mesmerized as his face did. Mark couldn’t even blame it on being drunk, because that beer had been his safety blanket against any offered drinks the entire time he had been at the party.

Then the pretty boy had introduced himself as Taeyong and proceeded to strip his thin, soaking wet shirt off right in front of Mark’s greedy eyes. Judging by Taeyong’s pretty (fuck he was  _ so _ pretty) smirk, Mark wasn’t exactly being subtle.

Mark didn’t care though. He would be as unsubtle as it took, so long as Taeyong continued to talk to him. And judging by the way Taeyong grabbed at his wrist and started leading Mark down a hallway towards one of the bathrooms, Mark would be getting his wish.

Maybe parties wasn’t a bad way to spend his Saturday night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


	31. trick or treat | jaemsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jaemin/Jisung  
**Tags:** Kissing, Established Relationship

“Trick or Treat!” Jaemin cheered enthusiastically, throwing the door to their bedroom open violently enough that the door knob collided with the wall harshly. Both Jaemin and Jisung flinched at the noise before freezing in place, listening carefully for their dorm auntie to start scolding them.

Luckily, Jaemin heard her chattering away with one of the other members (it was a toss up on whether it was Renjun or Jeno, considering neither liked being awake early when they didn’t _ have _ to be). Stepping inside the room and closing the door, Jaemin quickly glanced over the wall, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw there was no damage.

Then he bounced over to his bed and threw himself over Jisung’s splayed body.

The younger let out a groan at the sudden weight, dropping his phone onto the mattress and whining, “hyung, _ why_?”

“It’s _ my _ bed,” Jaemin pointed out, tugging at Jisung’s recently dyed hair with a smirk, “and if you want to use it, this is the payment.”

Jisung didn’t respond directly, just let out a few grumbled complaints but otherwise didn’t move. He didn’t even move to grab for his phone, simply turning pliant under Jaemin’s weight and waiting for the elder to get bored.

Jaemin would never get bored of Jisung, but he relented slightly and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Jisung eyed him warily, suspicion growing, “...what?”

“Trick or Treat?” Jaemin questioned, going back to his original question.

Jisung looked mystified for a few seconds, before his eyes darted to his phone in surprise, “it’s Halloween?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, not even surprised, “yes, Jisungie. Now answer your hyung.”

He probably deserved the deadpan look Jisung shot him, but Jaemin wanted an answer. Jisung seemed to clue in on that after a few seconds, which Jaemin had to applaud him for. He had gotten faster at reading Jaemin’s moods.

“Treat, I guess. I saw your last prank on Mark-hyung,” Jisung muttered, shuddering exaggeratedly.

Jaemin didn’t even mind, because he got the answer he wanted. Grinning wide enough that Jisung nervously tried to disappear into the mattress, Jaemin reached up with both his hands so that he could cup Jisung’s face. The younger frowned at this, his cheeks squishing under Jaemin’s palms, and he really couldn’t resist cooing at such a sight.

“Ah, so cute,” Jaemin sighed, sounding just as whipped as Renjun always teased him for. He didn’t mind though, especially when it gave him the freedom to lean down and press a quick kiss against Jisung’s lips.

The younger squeaked, squirming in embarrassment as he tried to get out from under Jaemin, “_hyung_!”

“Cutie,” Jaemin repeated, quickly pressing several more fleeting kisses against Jisung’s face before letting him go. The younger immediately crawled out from underneath him, falling from the mattress and rolling onto the floor. Jaemin just watched him in amusement, completely endeared by how flustered the younger was.

“That was _ not _ a treat,” Jisung grumbled, pushing himself to his feet and quickly heading for the door.

“I beg to differ,” Jaemin shot back, grinning as he watched his boyfriend scamper out of the room. Only once Jisung was out of sight did Jaemin relax onto his mattress, a shit-eating grin pulling at his lips. Satisfaction from flustering the boy so much combined with the smugness that came from having his bed all to himself, leaving Jaemin to bury his face into his pillow and sigh, “so cute.”


End file.
